Our Sweetest Addictions
by rolliukk
Summary: He had her entirely - loyalty, life, youth, heart. But all he needed was her work. Now that they're back together again, will he take her love?.. Should he? Maybe so.
1. Rebirth

**Helloo. So this is my attempt to try and write a Bellamort fic. Since i am a huge shipper, i thought maybe i should.**

**Gonna keep them _IN CHARACTER_, so no complete twists are going to happen. Sticking to the timeline and events from the books.**

**_Review if liked the beginning, i'd want to know how many people are reading and should i continue._**

_1. Rebirth_

A light reached the cold, stony room once again. Weather outside was the worst one could expect – non-stopping rain and lightning that hit the sky with a deafening noise every few seconds. Then again, it seemed the only 'alive' thing remaining in the area. An enormously tall building had no life in it, though many lived there, not by their own will, however. None of the people were moving, talking or even thinking. They were all lying on the hard ground of Azkaban prison. Any movement or happy memory, they knew, would cause them a kiss from a dementor. The soul-sucking creatures brought many to the edge of insanity, therefore if prisoners even tried to escape, they wouldn't remember where the door is. If death was an option, many would've taken it. Unfortunately, only long and painful torture was.

A quick flash of light reached the room again, with a noise causing a slight gasp from the person in it.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed, "I didn't… Don't touch me… Didn't mean to… No!"

The thin figure prepared for a cold and sharp kiss of dementor, but it didn't happen. Her body was shaking; any minute now… Nothing.

She lifted her head up a bit and opened her eyes. There was no one else in the room. She slowly stood up more confident but yet terrified that the dementor might show up at any moment. But the only noises were heard from outside, caused by the heavy rain. Her thin legs walked her to a tiny and heavily grated window that was the only source of light and fresh air. She lifted herself up a bit to see what's happening outside of these walls. Even though her view consisted only of rain pouring into a dark, deep lake, she stood there for hours.

A tiny, skeleton thin figure with messy hair covering her head. She was all dirty, her striped robes torn and in rags, hands and lips reflected the cold shade of blue, overall, the person looked miserable. Every part of her seemed sad, all but the eyes. The hazel brown shade still had the natural sparkle, though with a dash of insanity over the years in prison. Stars shined in her eyes, but they weren't alone; the shine mixed with hope.

Many thought it was pathetic how after fourteen years of being imprisoned, she still believed she'll get out. That her Lord will come and rescue her…

A sudden exploding sound reached her ears. She quickly turned around and fell to the ground, covering her head and again waiting for the painful torture. But this time, she felt that something was different. It wasn't a dementor, the noise was caused by a spell.

Her feet lifted the slim body up again and she slowly walked to where the sound came from. Moving forward, she felt a whiff of fresh wind touch her face. She let out a silent gasp and started running. She ran as fast as she could for minutes; the wind grew stronger and stronger. She stopped. The view her eyes sighted forced a huge grin on her face. The wall that bounded Azkaban with the out world was blown down. She could escape now.

"He came" she whispered, "The D-Dark Lord has returned." She started jumping around and screamed her breath out.

"I TOLD YOU ALL!" she roared, "HE IS BACK!"

She shut for a moment and listened. There were voices coming from the bottom of the building. "Others have escaped, too" she thought and without hesitation dived into the darkness.

She fell down the tall prison and froze to her very core. Her feet finally touched the ice-cold water and only seconds after she was catching her breath, battling waves as she tried to swim. The prisoner heard other people but couldn't see anything; the night was too dark.

"I heard a splash!" a man's voice shrieked, "Someone else is here!"

She turned her head to the direction of his voice and screamed loud to get attention. She was too weak to swim for any longer and her body finally gave up trying. Her head dived into the water and the last sound she heard was someone shouting her name: "Bellatrix."

The cold water flooded her entire body; her lungs were almost out of air. She sank deeper and deeper. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her by the waist. She could feel the person's heartbeat. The person squeezed her, tighter and with some sort of enthusiasm. They disapparated.


	2. A Lestrange

**_Read and review if you enjoyed and i should continue. x_**

_2. A Lestrange._

After a certain click, she found her body lying on the hard ground once again. Although this time, it was natural grass that kept it a bit softer. The hands that held her before weren't on her waist anymore; she wondered if the person disapparated as successfully as herself.

"Are you okay, Bellatrix?" a man's voice asked. He must've been the same person that got her here, she thought.

"Yes, I'm fine. Uhm, thanks…" she turned to him and her eyes widened from the surprise that the face she saw caused, "…Thank you, Rabastan. I-Is _he_ here?"

Rabastan Lestrange frowned slightly when she mentioned him, but still seemed happy due to their escape.

"N-No, well, I don't think so…" he noticed her disappointment and quickly added, "But after all, he is the one that helped us get out of that hell-hole in the first place."

She grinned. Yes he came for them; he came back for her, most importantly. She looked at her left forearm – the skull with a snake hadn't been as bright and warm in fourteen years. But now, the dark mark clearly showed the Dark Lord's comeback.

"So where do you thi-" she started but a familiar click cut her off.

"Rodolphus!" the man shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, brother. Of course, good… We're free!" his tough voice stated, "We're free… Where's Bellat… Oh." He noticed the thin figure a few meters ahead of him.

"Where do you think we are?" she ignored Rodolphus's presence.

"We must be near the headquarters. Riddle Manor is here somewhere." Rabastan stated, "Let's go, everyone else is probably there. The Dark Lord himself should be there, too.."

She shivered from pleasure of him being mentioned. Bellatrix wanted to see him, his red eyes meeting her brown ones, his pale white skin glowing in the moonlight, making him look even more surreal. His cold, but yet such soft voice saying her name… The thought of him being only meters away satisfied her. But he couldn't see her now, not like this. His most faithful servant had to look, to be strong and ready to serve him. No, she couldn't look vulnerable and weak in front of him, even after fourteen years in Azkaban.

"Let's get going. I'm starving for starters…" the younger brother said. Rodolphus nodded quickly and the two men started moving forward to where the Riddle manor was supposed to stand.

"I'm going home." She quickly murmured to their figures and disapparated without a reply.

View of the huge building that appeared in front of her wasn't new to her eyes. The Lestrange Manor looked exactly how she left it – the black roof still shining as if it was new, the wall-sized windows made the sight even more impressive. The silver gate wasn't touched at all by the years it has been there. Silver windowsills and elaborations all over the walls matched with the majesty of the entire building. The enormousness and glory of Lestranges was always something for others to be jealous of.

Bellatrix took a step forward and with a flick of her wand she opened the door. It led to a tall hall with mirrored ceiling and lacquered dark wood floor. Silver Victorian lamps lighted up the place. She walked through the hall and past a bright brown kitchen. She reached a huge set of stairs. The same shiny lacquer covered the dark aristocratic colour of the wood. The woman climbed up the stairs and entered another hall. Instead of paintings and crests, the walls of the second floor had a bunch of silver roses carved in. She stopped at a dark, wall-tall door. Anxiousness filled her mind as she swung the heavy wood and entered her room.

It was a lot lighter than any other room in the house – mainly because all the walls were windowed, floor-to-ceiling. The moon lighted up the entire space, revealing all the beautiful and elegant features it consisted of. A creamy carpet that covered the floor fully reflected its light colour to the ceiling, a huge light wood cabinet that was the woman's wardrobe, a beautiful big bed with carved ornaments on the sides and a light canopy covering creamy silk sheets and pillows a bit.

Such light and softness for someone so dark and twisted, some might've thought. But she never cared about what others might think. She needed the soft fabric to surround her in her sleep, the light reflect to her face, all of the softness and pleasure she could receive from all the materials.

Bellatrix walked to the huge window for a wall. The view through it revealed the sight of an ocean on one side and a lit up city on the other – millions of little light bulbs shining in the horizon. Though the house was far away from any big cities, the sight was one of the privileges of living on a hill.

The woman opened her wardrobe and took out a long black, soft fabric dress with a corset. She observed the fresh scent of new clothing. It's been so long...

She swung a light door near her that led to a light, marble-covered bathroom. Her legs slowly walked her to a big, silver angled mirror. The sight of herself wasn't fun or exciting, but it relieved her a bit – she expected worse. The years of imprisonment, of course, changed her. She was obviously a whole lot slimmer, dark hair long and messy, teeth damaged, eyes tired, permanent tattoo on her neck that reminded what she was – a prisoner... But other than that and some scars on her body, no worse damage was caused. She quickly removed the prison robes, stepped into a huge marble bath with a bunch candles that hadn't been lit up in years on the sides, and turned on the shower.

Shivers of warmth and pleasure ran through her body as the heated water washed her for the first time in fourteen years. After the long showering she dried her creamy skin with a soft cotton towel and put on the dress she picked earlier.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, it was loads darker than her own room, but still shiny and elegant as if it was new. All the spaces and cupboards seemed untouched; food was nowhere to be found. "Should've expected that" she thought. Suddenly she heard a certain click come out from the living room. She grabbed her wand and quickly ran through the hall.

"It's me. I believe this is my house, too." Rodolphus's voice said calmly before she burst into the room.

"Oh, right," she murmured more to herself than him, "It's just that I didn't-"

"Expect me?" he interrupted her and saw her frown; she could never be interrupted.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time, would it?" he sneered, "Hello, Bellatrix. We didn't give each other a proper welcome yet, I believe, so-"

"Is _he_ there?" she cut him off. Rodolphus's face frowned; clearly he was expecting a different answer.

"I wasn't there yet. Just wandered around our house. Remembered old times, memories of this place, of us."

"What do you want me to say, Rodolphus?" she asked in a cold and sharp voice now, "That I missed you? You wanted me to burst in tears and run directly into your arms when I saw you?" he stood frozen from her words, "We both know it was never like that, _Roddie_..." she taunted and stroked his cheek with her thumb, "There was never an 'us'. And Azkaban, my dear, didn't change that. Nothing will."

"I missed you." he whispered as she turned away from him.

"I know."

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again:

"Did you miss the Dark Lord?"

"Of course, I miss _serving_ him, like before."

"Exactly. And I, Roddie," she turned back to him, looking right into his eyes, "I miss _him_."

Rodolphus didn't say anything more as he watched his wife that didn't love him leave the house.


	3. Empty Headquarters

_**Here you go, another chapter. Read and **__**please**__** review if you liked it! I'm hoping this doesn't disappoint. x**_

_3. Empty Headquarters_

Bellatrix quickly rushed forward. She wanted to finally see him, to meet him after so many years. She hoped he misses her; needs her. Minutes passed by as she walked further and further, leaving the big house behind her.

"Bellatrix! Wait!"

She snorted – conversation with a Lestrange was most certainly not what she needed at the moment.

"What do you want from me, Rabastan?" he heard the displeasure in the woman's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"Away." she almost spat the word out and minutes of silence filled up the air until, with the courage he had, Rabastan spoke again:

"Where's Rodolphus?" she frowned from another question; wasn't it obvious to his stupid mind that she didn't want to chit-chat?

"I left him at the manor..." she said carelessly, "I don't know if he's still there though."

The younger one of the Lestrange brothers nodded, turned around and walked off to the place she had left from.

"I don't care, either..." Bellatrix murmured to herself and disapparated.

She was in the same place she'd been brought to a few hours ago, when they escaped prison. Since she didn't remember the exact whereabouts of Riddle Manor, the woman came to the nearest place she knew. Not wasting time, she sped up her walking and finally left the forest. Huge fields of frosted grass appeared in front of her eyes; moon lighted up the tiny bits of ice up, making them shine in the darkness. She looked around, hoping to notice any sign of the place – a person, a voice, a light... Him.

Suddenly her eyes spotted a dark figure that seemed like a building of some sort. Without any hesitation, she started running towards it, not caring about the pain that filled her body from the sudden movement. Her legs weren't used to running anymore. No wonder she wasn't in her best shape – fourteen years of numbness and lying on ground hasn't done any good, just damaged. It was surprising she even managed to successfully apparate and use magic. She knew that once in the presence of her Master, she'll have to try and perform her very best and increase her abilities even further than before. The Dark Lord would help her, she believed.

The house she reached was nothing to be compared to the Lestrange Manor – a lot smaller, old building with little windows and old wooden walls. The Riddle Manor was completely old-fashioned and damaged by the many years it's been standing at the place. It was nowhere near the terms 'grand' or 'impressive'. Just an ordinary building, slightly taller than usual muggle houses. Though the appearance of it didn't matter to her. She searched for a light in any of the windows, but again, she was disappointed; everything was dark.

She pushed the door slightly – it was unlocked. Bellatrix stepped inside carefully, trying to make as less noise as possible. Dust covered everything – the walls, ceilings, lamps, every single one of the unmoving portraits and paintings. The place would've looked completely abandoned for years, but a certain amount of feet left their steps on the dusty wooden floor. As ordinary and muggle-like the place was, recent magic could be felt. They were here, the Death Eaters. She walked past a big empty place what, she remembered all of a sudden, used to be the dining room. She passed another empty room, and another, one more... She finally reached old creaky stairs that were cracked form the amount of times they have been stepped on. She slowly climbed upstairs, her wand lit up, for none of the lamps were shining even the tiniest bit of light.

Second floor seemed even emptier. No lamps, no drawings, no windows. Only one door in the end of a narrow, dusty hall. She took a few uncertain steps forward; she was anxious what was behind the entry, since it was closed. Then again, the woman didn't want to meet anyone with an unpleasant surprise, but after the time she had been in the house, she was certain there was no one else here. She slowly reached for a bronze handle and clicked it. The door swung open without a slightest push to it.

This room was the first one she had seen that wasn't empty. A huge armchair was placed right in front of a big fireplace, next stood a tall cabinet with a bunch of books in it. On the other side of the room was a medium size metal table with a few glasses and an empty bottle of wine on it. She walked to the fireplace and shivered from the surprise and sudden heat – it was still warm. It meant she was too late, of course, but the headquarters weren't abandoned for a long time how it first seemed.

Even though the room was the proof she needed that house was lived-in, it looked like the Death Eaters didn't visit the second floor a lot. The dust in it wasn't moved even a bit, except for the room she was in.

It must be _his_ private dorms.

She stood where he had been only hours ago. He was there. Not now, not with her, but it was the proof that he lived in this very place. She took a deep breath; the air around her was warm, seemed even warmer since she figured _he _breathed it, heated the room with his presence... Bellatrix wondered if he'll come back soon, if she should wait for him. What would he say if he found her in his chamber, where he kept his privacy? "He'd probably get mad at me" she thought and even though she wanted to stay, she forced herself to leave the room and go downstairs.

Once again in the dusty first floor hall, she noticed a room she didn't see before. It wasn't empty either – a long, dark table was placed in the middle of the area, surrounded by a bunch of chairs with carved ornaments on the backs and sides. She walked to the biggest chair that must have been where the Dark Lord sat during their meetings. She took a seat at the nearest one to his and imagined him there, red eyes placed on hers, his lips forming a slight smile and mouth opening to say her name...

"Bellatrix?" a sudden voice cut sharp in the dead silence.


	4. Cissy

_**So this update is a bit quicker as you can see! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did so far. **_

_**Read and PLEASE REVIEW if you liked it, your thoughts are important to me. x**_

_4. Cissy_

Lucius Malfoy stood right across the room, his eyes focused on the slim figure in front of him. She shuttered; Bellatrix didn't expect company.

"Bellatrix..." he repeated, "I finally found you."

"Didn't expect you to go out and look for me, Lucius," she sneered, "What a surprise."

"Dark Lord's orders," he smiled slightly when she turned to him, "Narcissa's, too."

"He told you to find me?" she asked anxiously, he didn't seem surprised by her question, "Where is he?"

"Nobody knows." he raised his brows, "He told us what to do and left."

"Why is the house empty? I thought this was the main base?"

"It was... But recently, the Dark Lord seems to fancy my house a little bit more." she sneered at his statement; arrogant fool.

"Cissy. Is she home?"

"Yes," he replied, again, smiling, "She misses you."

"I do too."

Lucius took a couple steps forward, reducing the space between them.

"Let's go, Bella," she was surprised he used her nickname, "Your sister is waiting."

He took her hand and walked her to the fireplace since she didn't object.

"We're using the floo network, since this house is connected to mine. You can't apparate to the Manor," he explained, "Safety requires."

She gave him a slight nod when he took a handful of something that looked like flour.

"Malfoy Manor." he said with a clear and calm voice and the two figures disappeared in a flash of bright green flames.

She found herself standing in a huge marble fireplace, clean and shiny, unlike the one they had left from. It took place in the living room – a huge area with dark shiny walls and lacquered floor, giant dark chandelier hanging from the ceiling, big moving portraits, pictures and crests of all kind, like a proof of the pure blood in their veins. A big, beautiful table placed in the middle, full of different drinks and dishes; the smell of it taunted her.

She walked closer to where the smell came from and poured herself a glass of wine. She drank it all without hesitation, observing a surprisingly soft taste of the dark red bittersweet liquid.

"Enjoy." she almost jumped at Lucius's voice; Bellatrix already forgot she had company in the room, "Eat and drink all you want," he continued, "I'll get Narcissa after."

"No need for waiting. Tell her to come now."

He nodded and left her alone. She heard his heavy steps fade in the halls of the huge Manor.

Bellatrix had lots of different meals – from various sweets to meat with vegetables. After she finished her last piece of pumpkin pie, she poured another glass of wine and stood from the table. She looked around the room – it was a lot emptier and had more free space in it than the last time she had seen it. The woman wasn't sure whether due to the Dark Lord's come back the rearrangements have been made, but she liked it better like this anyways.

She had always thought Cissy was the 'lighter' person between the two of them. She thought the place her sister will live in would be wide, open-spaced, bright with light and shiny soft materials in it. Nothing like the chamber she was now standing in. The Malfoy Manor wasn't Narcissa's at all. It was all pure, aristocratic Lucius.

She heard her heels click on the floor. Her sister rushed forward, anxious, she could tell. And in a few moments she was standing at the entrance – a beautiful, light haired woman, with sky blue eyes and porcelain-like skin.

"Bella..." she whispered.

"Cissa."

The younger sister ran into her arms. She shivered and Bellatrix felt wet heat on her shoulder – Narcissa was crying. Fourteen long years they were separated from each other and now, it felt almost surreal to have her so near, shaking in her own embrace.

"It's been fourteen years and it still feels the same to hold you, Bella," Narcissa spoke, "Like nothing's changed."

"But everything's changed and we both know it, Cissy." she finished and let go of her younger sister.

"I thought you'd want to shower, but I see you already have."

"Well, I paid a quick visit to my own house. To see if it's still standing." she chuckled.

"Do you want to sleep? I bet you're tired of all this-" she didn't finish.

Bellatrix knew that prison wasn't the topic her sister could easily talk about so she quickly changed it:

"How's your son?"

"Draco has grown into a fine young man," Narcissa smiled, "He's in Hogwarts now, on his fifth year."

"House?" she asked anxiously; her nephew couldn't bring shame to the family.

"Slytherin, of course, Bella..." she saw her sister frown a bit, "He's talented and smart. Just like his-"

"Mother." Bellatrix finished for she knew that Cissy wouldn't have said the same. She wanted to know if the boy was already serving the Dark Lord, but knew better than to ask her sister about it. Even if she did support him, she wasn't a Death Eater. "Lucius would've bragged about it already anyways" she thought.

"Do you want me to lead you to your dorms?" the younger woman cut the silence.

"Maybe later, thanks for everything, Cissy," she smiled and watched her younger sister do the same in response, "I've missed you."

"Me too, Bella."

Silent voices from downstairs suddenly reached her ears. She couldn't understand what the people were saying for they were too far away. More important things were running through her head than listening to them anyways.

"Cissy?" she finally started the most important question.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where _he_ is?"

"Where's who?" Narcissa asked, although she perfectly knew who her older sister was asking about.

"The Dark Lord."

"Right here." a cold, but yet soft and still voice came from across the room.

Bellatrix slowly turned around and finally saw bright red eyes placed on her.


	5. Sweet Dreams

_**So, I have to apologize for the long delay, I had a serious case of writer's block. Anyways, I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you and is worth the wait. Try and enjoy.**_

_**Like always, thanks for reading, please REVIEW, it makes me really happy and even more interested in continuing the story! x**_

_5. Sweet Dreams_

"Hello, Bellatrix" Lord Voldemort spoke, 'It's been a long time, _my dear_."

"M-my Lord..." the woman whispered, tears filling her dark brown eyes.

Ever since she was put into Azkaban, Bellatrix dreamt of this moment – the time she will once again see her master, for she was one of the few people who actually believed in his comeback. Only memories of him kept her alive and sane. No matter how much of the happiness and enthusiastic thoughts were sucked out by dementors, she never lost hope. Every day she listened, looked around for a sight of him. It took fourteen years, but now, standing in front of _him_, speaking to _him_... Made it worth the time and pain.

"I've been waiting for you," he continued, "Then again, you waited a lot longer."

"It was n-nothing. Anything for you, my L-"

"Thank you." he cut her off, "For your loyalty. You deserve to be rewarded."

"I need no rewards. Being able to serve you once again is far more than enough."

Bellatrix dared to look up at him – the Dark Lord was smiling slightly. He knew she was telling the truth; her devotion to him was stronger than anyone else's.

"Narcissa, could you lead your sister to her chambers?" It wasn't a question really, but an order.

"Of course, my Lord."

"You must be exhausted. Go and prepare for your sleep, Bella."

Her body shivered – hearing her name in his voice was the best sound she could ever want to hear.

"Come, Bella." Narcissi pulled her by the hand. The older woman was in so much euphoria and satisfaction that she almost forgot one thing. She quickly turned around, taking a glance at his figure:

"Good night, my Lord."

She watched him respond with a quick nod and turned to follow her younger sister.

When she entered her new dorms, she was surprised with the sight. The room looked nothing like her own back in Lestrange Manor, but Bellatrix couldn't complain – it was pretty stunning. Every little piece of it was detailed and perfectly crafted. Soft dark carpet covered the entire floor, black velvet curtains on the big windows, dark wooden cabined and the same material king size bed with a big bunch of black cashmere pillows placed on it, a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and dark shiny walls – everything showed off the grandeur and, like Bellatrix always thought, arrogance of Malfoy family.

"Lucius decorated this room for special guests only." Narcissa stated, breaking the silence.

"I see. It's obviously not something you'd come up with, Cissy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned, "Does this not please you?"

"Everything's fine, the room is good..." Bellatrix sighed, "Just that I don't see you in this house. Every little piece of it reminds me of your husband. That's it."

The blonde woman stood silent for a few minutes, thinking about the words she heard and then finally, to her sister's surprise, she smiled:

"Oh, Bella. I know how much you wanted me to express myself, be on top of Luciu's decisions and all of his actions..." Cissa placed her palm on Bellatrix's shoulder, "But that, like you said, isn't me. Being in control, taking everything in my own hands. Anyways, if this makes you any happier, our main bedroom is completely my work. I designed, arranged, practically created everything."

"As long as you're happy, Cissy." the raven haired witch forced out a smile and, after goodbyes with her sister, went to bed.

_I took the stars from your eyes_

_And then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow_

_I could find my way back._

_Then I heard your heart_

_Beating_

_You were in the darkness, too_

_So I stayed in the darkness_

_With you._

Bellatrix lay to bed and comforted herself. Soft silk fabric on her body, sweet rose scent all around – everything she missed now surrounded her. The little things and details might be meaningless to others, but she adored it all. Beauty, comfort and good life she was used to, not even prison could change that. Death Eater duties were hard and dirty, but she was still a woman. Bella longed for softness, sweetness, love... But there was no one to give these things to her, so she had to make it up for herself.

The room was completely dark, one couldn't see a thing. The night sky, usually lit up by millions of little stars, was now black. Not even moon could be spotted.

Calm and finally happy, Bellatrix closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence around her. Suddenly, she heard a quiet click – someone was trying to open her door.

'Who is this?" she roared; her sleep wasn't going to be interrupted.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, Bellatrix," her eyes widened, hands started shaking, "I can leave."

"N-no, my Lord. Stay," she whispered and quickly added, "If you have to. I trust there is a need."  
>"Really, I wanted to see how you are doing." he answered and took a seat on her bed, close enough for the witch to see his face.<p>

Even in the darkness his snow white skin and little ruby circles he saw the world through shone. The Dark Lord looked at his lieutenant intensely, not even once taking his eyes off her.

"I'm fine, happy to be back, my Lord. I always knew you'd come back, not once did I doubt it." Bellatrix whispered for she was breathless.

"I know, Bella," she saw him smile; "You showed your loyalty to me. I will never forget how dedicated you are."

"Anything for you, my Lord. _Anything_."

She tried to lift herself up to a sitting position, but he stopped and pushed her back. She shuddered from the touch; his hand was ice cold.

"M-my Lord?.."

"I want you to rest. Remember."

"Oh. Yes."

"You've had enough walking and sitting for the day, have a nice sleep tonight."

"When can I battle my Lord?" he grinned slightly, "I mean, duel, at least. What about the plans? I-I want to participate, when-"

"When the time comes." he finished.

"The time, my Lord?" she asked curiously.

"When you are strong and powerful again. And when you'll learn the plan, the exact time of battling will come to your knowledge."

"But can't I-"

"Enough." he cut her off again, "You'll learn about everything you need to know, when I tell you. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Now then," he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Rest."

"I-I will." she shivered; his gesture was unexpected.

The Dark Lord took her face in his hands and lifted up a bit. Never breaking eye contact, his face leaned to hers and slightly brushed her forehead with his thin pale lips.

"Sweet dreams, dear Bella." She heard a whisper and with that he was gone.

Bellatrix lay speechless, eyes still wide, heart racing in her chest. When she finally caught back her breath, the woman turned to the side and closed her eyes. She smiled – sweet dreams? No doubt she'll have them.

_**Ps. I know Voldy isn't a caring snake/man, but in GoF, he said he'd reward the Lestranges. So... I guess he has to keep the promise.**_


	6. Torturer

**Please don't hate me for the delays! I was super busy and another case of writer's block appeared out of nowhere. I really hope this does not disappoint. **

**Like always, thanks for reading, please REVIEW, it makes me really happy and even more interested in continuing the story! I'll try to update as soon as possible. x**

_6. Torturer_

_She saw only darkness around her and felt nothing. She froze, but wasn't freezing. She was blind and incapable of doing anything. This was his world, the planet of darkness. His game, his rules, she was just a player. A tool for his work; just another passenger in his path. She was nothing. All of them were. The world revolved around him only. He was its king. The Lord._

_She heard footsteps. The first sound in quite a while. Her heart knew it was him but should she follow? "Yes" it whispered. What it was she did not know. Nor did anyone else. But it didn't matter because her feet were already walking down the path, in the direction that led to him. She didn't hear anything else but the footsteps in front of her, how far she was not sure. But she wasn't alone. It followed her everywhere she went, with every step she took. Ever since she was a little girl. She used to be afraid of it, but not anymore. She had him, and he controlled it. He would protect her... The darkness was now harmless._

_She heard him stop. Every movement of his reached her ears. She didn't know how, but her senses grew stronger. That was because of it, she assumed._

"_My Lord?" she whispered to the dark and heard him turn around. He smiled._

"_Bella."_

_He took a few steps forward so that she could reach him. He took her hand in his and breathed out slowly._

"_This is our forever." he said and was right. He was never wrong, she knew. Her heart felt that. They were finally together and even it was there, too._

Bellatrix's eyes snapped open, leaving the dream world behind.

She had been having these kind of dreams quite a lot for the past few weeks, since the Dark Lord himself wasn't showing up much. Some days he would come in, have a quick, ten-minute Death Eater meeting and leave after the very second he had finished. Those, to Bellatrix, were the good days since on other occasions he wouldn't have showed up at all. He hadn't looked at her direction after their last encounter, not even once, no matter how desperately the witch tried to seek his attention. Lord Voldemort ignored her volunteers and pleadings to participate in his tasks.

"I need a fully prepared and powerful wizard, Bellatrix."

"That, My Lord, is why I'm asking you to let me be a part of it. I'm ready to serve you, master, I swear!"

"Well, dear Bellatrix, I shall be the judge of your... Recovery." he said in a mocking tone.

A few death eaters let out silent laughs. The raven haired witch fought the sudden urge to hex those imbeciles, but the Dark Lord himself cut them all off:

"As I see it, you don't feel damaged by the many years of imprisonment. You think that your magic skills are not harmed and you are capable of all your previous powers. Am I right?"

"N-no, I mean they were damaged, the powers, My Lord. But I-I've trained and I believe, I-I hope that they are back to normal..." she mumbled.

"I see..." he sneered, "Well, I have no other choice but to require evidence, Bella."

This time, no one laughed. When Lord Voldemort wanted to test one's abilities, he would more than likely choose one of his servants to be one's opponent. The Dark Lord would let them inflict all kinds of pain on each other until one of the duellers finally withdrew from the duel. But this was a fight of honour – it usually ended with someone going insane... And then murdered.

"I promise to prove myself worthy of this mission and your trust, My Lord."

"I sincerely hope so." he whispered more to himself than others in the room.

He turned his head to the table and looked through his people. Every one of them had their heads down, none wanted to feel his eyes on theirs.

"Who am I going to duel, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked with some sort of anticipation.

She grinned while looking at all the scared faces around her. She knew that none of the men in this room was better or even equally skilful with her. She was superior. She was powerful.

"Duel?" his cold voice asked, "I know how well you do that, Bella. I had been watching you for hours yesterday." he grinned at Rodolphus.

The witch blushed – she fought her husband the day before for as long as it took him to beg for her mercy, and he was one of the best duellers in their clan.

"No, I only need to make sure you still have that outstanding ability of yours," the Lord continued, "Torture. You used to be a professional at it, Bellatrix."

The dark haired woman couldn't help but let a loud, insane laugh escape her mouth. She, Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who tortured aurors Frank and Alice Longbottoms to insanity, the one who spent fourteen years in Azkaban prison for that famous act and various others... Was asked to prove her skills once more.

"Of course, I'll do it, My Lord." she bent down to her knees. "Let it be Lucius," she thought.

"Splendid. Begin." he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry?.."

Lord Voldemort sighed:

"Come."

He turned around and walked to an empty room. Bellatrix quickly followed his steps and closed the door behind when ordered.

"I'm waiting."

"You, My Lord?" the witch muttered, her eyes wide.

"Yes," he simply stated, "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, m.."

"Good," he looked directly at her for the first time in weeks, "Begin."

Bellatrix took a step forward, her wand gripped tightly in hand:

"_C-Crucio_" a shiny red bolt hit the pale snake man directly in the chest, but he didn't move one bit.

"I didn't feel _anything_." he hissed.

"I'm s-sorry, I..."

"Again."

"_Crucio_" and the same thing happened.

"Pathetic," he turned away from her and walked to the door, "Consider yourself that."

He turned off all the lights and, without a last glance, left the room.

Tears filled up the woman's eyes. She failed him. He despised her now, she felt. Bellatrix stood in the darkness alone, but even though it was unlikely that someone might see her (she didn't ever see herself), she refused to let the tears fall.

She suddenly heard light footsteps in the outside hall. Her heart flinched – was it him?.. A light laugh of her brother-in-law reached her ears. Bellatrix clenched her fists – Lucius was sure to become head of the mission now. Bloody arrogant idiot.

A heavy slap across her face and suddenly tongues of burning flames were touching the wounded cheek.

"How dare you touch me, you son of a bitch!" she roared, "_Crucio!_"

The person immediately fell to the ground and, as Bellatrix heard, tried his best effort not to scream. He twitched and rolled around. She repeated the curse again and again as the rage inside her grew even further. Her victim was still unknown, since no sound escaped the person's mouth, but she did not care about it either. Anyone who dared to slap Bellatrix Lestrange deserver the faith.

He would be proud of her. Sweet torture.


	7. Safe

**Please don't kill me for the delays. Tried my best! Hit the review button if you like it like it come on! xx**

_7. Safe_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

"Stop!" the person shrieked, "I said stop!"

A huge grin spread on Bellatrix's face and she stopped the curse. She bent down close enough to reach her victim's ear:

"My my, hadn't your mother ever taught you it wasn't appropriate to hurt a woman?" she hissed, "Or are you just an imbecile looking for troubles?"

"You h-humiliated me... In front... Everybody saw..."

"So what, you figured you'd just come to seek revenge so easily?" the raven haired witch kicked her prey in the stomach, "Not a very clever idea. But you didn't thinkabout that, did you? Too bad," she pouted, "_Crucio_!"

This time, there were no more efforts put in even trying to stop the screams that escaped the person's mouth. Bellatrix was satisfied – she knew exactly how painful this curse was for the helpless human being twitching by her feet. The agony was unbearable. As soon as she withdrew from her own actions, she heard a hoarse whisper from under:

"H-he saw... You k-knew he would..."

"No, I didn't. I don't put up fake shows to gain his trust and make him proud. Unlike yourself." she grinned again, "I did it because you deserved it. But just imagine if it happened again! How low can you get?" she continued in barely more than a whisper, "Do you like the feeling? The one you get when others laugh at your worthless attempts to control your wife?"

As her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, she saw Rodolphus cough blood.

"What would the Dark Lord say if he saw you in a pathetic state like this?" she mocked, "Our last little duel was nothing compared to this encounter. Do you think he'd be dashed at your weakness or proud of me? Of how well I have recovered?"

"I guess you shall figure that out."

Bellatrix quickly spun around and set her dark eyes on her master. Lord Voldemort stood right in front of her, a huge grin playing on his thin lips.

"I am proud of you, dear Bella..." he spoke while slowly walking towards the witch; she did not dare move one bit, "The question is why you could not perform this exact spell on me... What is it?" she shivered from the sensation of his palm placed on her cheek, "Do you hate your husband that much or is there another re-"

"My lord, she does this on p-purpose, I-I wasn't prepared for-"

"Shut up, Rodolphus." Bellatrix hissed.

"You are a brave man if you dare to interrupt me," the Dark Lord looked down at the man, "I detect the fear you now feel, Rodolphus. You'd be a fool if you didn't, I will not punish you this time. Your dear wife..." he turned to the woman once again, "Has already taught you a lesson today. Be wise enough to learn it. Come, Bella, we need to talk about the mission."

They both left the room and, with a last glance at her husband, Bellatrix closed the door. A grin spread on her face- the fool deserved it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco,<em>

_I and your father miss you very much. But due to some recent events I'm asking you to stay in school these Christmas holidays. _

_You know I would do anything to keep you safe and I believe that Hogwarts is the safer place right now. We have some guests back home, no need to worry, my dear, everything is well. It's just that I don't want you to meet them. Not quite yet anyways. Though few of them are keen to see you and, I promise, they will be friendly._

_Please do not get mad at me but you'll soon realise this decision is an intelligent one. Have a nice Christmas, son._

_Love, _

_Mother._

Narcissa put down the quill. This was the most she could do to protect her son. She thought her boy would be safe from the duties after the Dark Lord had disappeared but now, it was just a matter of time when her beloved Draco would be forced to follow his father's footsteps. Ever since she had become a Malfoy, she had to fight for the, so called, dark side. Not that she didn't accept it – she wasn't against ridding of mudbloods. In fact, she encouraged it, for she was taught to hate the lower classes, the people that were not pure and didn't deserve the ability to use magic. But all her life, Narcissa was okay with ignoring and just not socialising with them. This fight was never hers. Nor was it Draco's.

"What are you doing here, Cissy?"

The blonde woman almost jumped out of surprise. She quickly grabbed the letter and hid it in her pocket.

"You scared me, Bella. I expect you'd knock before entering next time."

"My question remains unanswered."

"I... I wrote a letter to Draco. Wished him a merry Christmas."

"Wait, is he not coming back? I want to see my nephew!" Bellatrix protested.

"He's got lots of school work, it's a... Difficult semester," Narcissa noticed – her sister wasn't buying it and quickly added, "You're not in Az... That place anymore, Bella. You'll meet him eventually." she faked a smile.

"Whatever," the older witch shrugged, "I came to ask you something anyways."

"Go on."

"Where are the fresh blankets? I'm in need of new materials."

"I'll tell the house elves to get them and put everything in order for you."

"Tell the creatures I need everything done by midnight. I'll be in the bath until."

"Been a hard day?"

Bellatrix smiled sadistically:

"You wouldn't believe, Cissy..."

* * *

><p>They had been talking for a few hours before Bellatrix left Narcissa. She knew her younger sister was hiding something but did not force her to tell what it was that she kept in secret.<p>

The witch walked into a big bathroom and closed the door. The room soon lit itself up; hundreds of rose-scented candles were floating in the air. In the middle stood a huge marble bath, golden water-taps placed on every edge of it. There were soft ivory rugs under her feet, light pink towels hung on the creamy walls. Rosy aroma tickled the witch's nostrils. She did not mind – it felt nice.

Bellatrix always liked this bathroom. When Lucius invited their family to his house for the first time, all of the Black sisters fancied this exact room. Even though it looked a bit darker then, the place was still nice and cosy. The thought of her family made the witch flinch – one of her sisters was now a blood traitor. She let go of the idea swiftly. The woman wasn't in need of more rage.

With a flick of her wand water began pouring to the bath. She took off her clothes and stepped into the tub. At that moment, nothing else mattered. The heat was welcoming and she dived into it. They became one. Hot hell surrounded her body, causing pleasure from heaven. Now, she was not a warrior, nor was she a servant. Bellatrix became the warm little centre of everything; the source of life. Freedom was what she felt. Not from the world, but from herself.

The dark haired witch didn't count how long she was in the water, relaxing for the first time in weeks. She thought about all that had happened in the past month. How much has changed. The changes were good, would not have dared she think otherwise. The Dark Lord was finally with her and prouder than ever. He cared about her, she believed it. There was a strange feeling in her heart, it almost felt extraneous. For the first time in fourteen years, Bellatrix felt happy.

Piercing pain ran through her left forearm. The Dark Mark was as black as the night's sky.

_Her lord needed her._


	8. Faith

**Once again, sorry for the delay. I had no inspiration at all, but when it finally hit me, here's what came out. This treat is a bit longer than any of the chapters before. I had to investigate all the birth dates for this piece, so yes, all is completely chronological.**

**Thank you for reading my story so far and I hope you enjoy this update! xx**

* * *

><p>8. Faith<p>

_December 29, 1972_

"_They're here, mother!" Bellatrix hissed._

"_Splendid, just in time." She heard one of the most respected wives of the pureblood society whisper._

_Oh yes. Druella Black was well known and highly rated amongst other witches and wizards. Partly because of her husband's surname (the Blacks were said to be one of the most ancient houses of all) and because of the fact how heavenly beautiful her three daughters have grown up to be, so all the pureblood boys wanted their hands and marriage. But another reason of the respect shown towards her was her own efforts. In everything she tried to be the best – the way her family dressed up, all of their appearances, private tea-evenings and holiday balls. The witch always made everything perfect, all the superior families were invited every year and, how she liked to say, she received her own prize for it – months of gossip and compliments about the party she had thrown. Just when her event is about to be forgotten – new invitations are sent. Druella loved her life, husband, luxury... She had motherly affection for her daughters, when they behaved. At times she pitied herself for not giving birth to even a single son, but applauds of how amazing her little Narcissa's hair is or how beautiful Andromeda looks now when she's grown up, always made struggles of motherhood acceptable. _

"_Greetings, Walburga, Sirius. How lovely it is to have you in our house." Her mother said, smiling. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa nodded in agreement, "Where are Regulus and Orion, however?"_

"_Good afternoon, dear Druella." The girls' aunt took a step closer to pat on their mother's back as a greeting, and then smiled at them, "Unfortunately my husband had lots of work to do and Regulus wanted to help his father. He's just a little boy, yet so keen for knowledge! Sirius wanted to see his aunt and cousins, so he decided to keep me company today. Well, I hope the day isn't ruined still.. Isn't that right, you?"_

_The little boy took a step forward to have a better view of things. His mother frowned and drew back from her curly haired son as if he was a disease she wanted to avoid getting caught up with. But Sirius didn't seem to care; a big smile lit up his face:_

"_Yes, mother. Good day to all."_

_Bellatrix fell on her bed. She had been keeping company to her little cousin and aunt Walburga for quite a few hours now. Not that she wanted any of it, but that was what her mother requested. She got sick and tired of the woman's constant rules of how to act ladylike and what are the keys of getting a good match for a husband. Now that she finished school, the marriage thing was the main topic every day. Every week, she'd get thrown in a room with some pureblood and forced to 'get to know him'. She knew that all the men wanted to know was if she'd make them satisfied in their wedded life and she made sure they understood she'd make their lives a living hell. Her mother was furious about her behaviour; she was intimidated with the thought that her first daughter did not have a wealthy and socially appreciated husband. And there was a time when she used to be her mother's favourite. Bellatrix sneered – oh well. Not that she cared about it any more than she did about the idiots who sought her hand. For a few months now the eldest Black sister could only think about one thing._

_There was this wizard, Lord Voldemort he called himself, of which the entire wizarding equity seemed to be talking about. Some said he was to fear, others – to be worshiped, but all agreed on one thing. His power. Talented wizards wanted to join him and he accepted them, if he found them worthy to follow his work. So might and strong he was rumoured to be, that one day he'd make sure that no mudbloods walked this earth. Only pure and worthy of magic powers would live on._

_Not that she sought it deeply. Ever since Bellatrix was born, her family and even the entire environment she was surrounded by taught her that mudbloods are to be despised. That they are the vermin of the wizarding world, who had gotten the magical knowledge not by skill, but by thievery. By being sorted into Slytherin house, she never had the disadvantage of talking to the scum. She was always sure about her superiority and, until the impure didn't cross her or her family's path, she'd just ignore their existence instead of fighting. But still she wanted to join this, so called, Voldemort. There was another thing that attracted her to the depths of her heart._

_The power. All that he had, all that she could give him, all that she'd receive in return... She wanted to ruin her mother's ideal housewife image that she was expected to follow and gain force, stand up for herself. The raven haired witch was always fond of being the best, someone for others to admire and a nightmare for those who disturb her life. She had it all, Bellatrix only needed someone who could free her. And this wizard seemed to be exactly the type. No mercy. No pity. Only power._

_Suddenly the youngest sister stormed into her room and shouted:_

"_Bella, mother is calling you! Aunt Walburga will be leaving soon." _

"_Cissy, how many times do I have to tell you – knocking was created for a damn reason!"_

"_Oh chill out, Bella." Narcissa snorted, "I know you're just pissed because of mother's non-stopping cries of 'how awful it is that her eldest daughter can't realise the necessity of a pureblood marriage'." _

"_Did I hear you say 'pissed'? My my, how unladylike of you." Bellatrix grinned, "Mother would be ashamed, Narcissa."_

"_I still wouldn't be as shameful as you, unmarried Bellatrix. Go downstairs now." The blonde girl chuckled, "Thank god I can still excuse myself with 'winter-break homework'." _

"_One of the privileges of being in school." The older witch mumbled, more to herself than her sister; Narcissa turned around and left the room._

_Bellatrix was walking down the hall when suddenly she heard Andromeda's voice. It came from the guest room; the door wasn't fully closed. She silently walked to the door and listened, almost not breathing. _

"_I see your mother is disappointed in you, Sirius, unfortunately it won't change anything. You're in Gryffindor for the next seven years."_

"_I know." The boy shrugged, "It's just that it's my first year, I wanted everyone to be happy. But I don't care anymore. My classmates are great. I've met a few sick boys; we hang out all the time!"_

"_So I've heard. Mother says you bring shame by breaking the rules, too." Just by hearing her voice, Bellatrix knew her sister smirked, "Are they purebloods?"_

"_I don't know. Never cared, never will." Sirius shrugged, "Father says I can't talk to people unless they're of pureblooded families. But what if I don't care about their blood?" he now asked in a serious tone._

"_You'd be banned from the family, Sirius."_

_There was a moment of silence before he spoke again:_

"_Dromeda, do you... You know, talk to muggle-borns?"_

_Bellatrix didn't hear her answer. But she soon figured out it was positive._

"_Aren't you afraid of being hated by your family?"_

"_You're little, Sirius. I don't expect you to understand. But there will be a time, when you're an adult by age, like me, when your parents will want you to take someone as a wife. They'll have to approve her and she'll have to be of a pureblood family. If you don't find one you love, they'll get you who they want. And you'll have no other choice but to spend the rest of your life with her or alone if you want to be a well behaving member of the family. But you can't fall for any other types. Ever."_

"_Love, Dromeda! I'm eleven, that's gross!" Andromeda laughed at him; he continued, "But are they doing this to you? Doesn't your wish mean anything?"_

"_No, it doesn't. All for the wealth and goodness of our family."_

"_But that's unfair!"_

"_I know. And I'm not going to ruin my life. You asked me if I'm not afraid, cousin. I am, of course, afraid of losing my family. But I'm more terrified of losing myself." She sighed, "Never tell this to anyone, Sirius. Promise me!"_

"_I promise." He whispered._

"_When you grow up a bit, you'll understand."_

_The two sat silent for what felt like minutes and Bellatrix couldn't breathe. She stood by the door, unmoving, trying to process all that she'd heard. Suddenly the world started moving once more and silent words of a little boy reached her ear:_

"_I know I will."_

_Bellatrix ran from the place as fast as she could, heart racing in her chest. She reached her own room again, slammed the door shut and fell to the ground. Her sister was going to dishonour the family. She'd sacrifice everything for some mudblood. Some scum. For one of the lower kind. She'd ruin the Black family, make it filthy and unpure. What if the same happened with her Cissy? Her cousins? Could they fall for someone _dirty_? This wasn't going to happen, Bellatrix knew, her mother wouldn't let it. She misunderstood Dromeda, that's all. But she had to make sure that what she feared really was impossible. That she could destroy this sickness if it became present around her. And there was only one way to do that._

_She had to join Lord Voldemort._

The door of his dormitories was closed. She knocked slightly.

"Come in." His blade-sharp cold voice cut the silence; the door opened itself.

"You called, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked quietly and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Yes, Bella. I wanted to ask for a favour." He took her hand and lifted her up from the ground. This gesture made the witch shiver.

"Anything, my Lord."

He took her face in his hand and met her gaze. Lord Voldemort smiled to the woman in his grasp. She was not like the other Death Eaters. Not even close. She was his very best and the most loyal of all. He knew Bellatrix would leave anyone, give anything up for him. She already had. Because of him she lost almost fifteen years from her life when he sought to get an eternal one. And he would succeed, there was no doubt. Not in his mind and most definitely not in hers. But there was even more to her.

"I am fascinated by you, Bella."

"M-my Lord?" she whispered, but he continued as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"There's something about you that cannot be unnoticed. The passion. It flows in everything you do." He held her speechless, grinning at the surprised look in her eyes.

"You know you are my best lieutenant, don't you Bellatrix?" she didn't dare to answer, but she did not need to, either, "Well you are. That much is obvious to myself even."

"And I shall be your last if needed, my Lord." The woman muttered. He smiled again.

"I know, dear Bella. That's why after your mission in the Ministry, after the world finally acknowledges and accepts my comeback, I'll need you to hide something in the safest place of yours. Probably the vault in Gringotts."

"Yes, my Lord. What an honour..."

"You should be honoured." The Dark Lord stated, "But do you think it is safe enough? That thing is really important to me."

"I'll make sure no soul apart my own and yours, my Lord, will ever come near the object." She suddenly realised that she didn't have to mention herself, but there wasn't time to rephrase her sentence. He already heard her.

"Apart from yours and mine..." He let go of her and turned around. He went to his desk and took something.

"Take it, Bella." He grabbed her hand and placed a small golden cup with, what seemed like a crest of some sorts, in it, "Keep it safe as if it was a part of me."

"I'll protect it with my life."

He saw tears in her eyes. She was way beyond honoured. He knew Bellatrix wasn't lying – she'd do anything, even sacrifice her own life instead of displeasing him.

"I have faith in you, Bella." He looked into her eyes again for the last time and turned his back to her, "Now go, have a rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my Lord." The dark-haired witch bowed to him and left without an answer.

He stood in his room and listened to her steps, the heels of her boots clicking on the hard wooden floor every other moment. He waited in silence until he couldn't hear the woman anymore.

"Goodnight, Bellatrix."

* * *

><p><strong>Be so nice and hit that review button! <strong>


	9. Knowledge Makes All Easier

_You might aswell call me the queen of delays, a title of which I'm not proud. Anyways, the lenght of the chapters continues to increase. That satisfies me quite a lot, and I hope it satisfies you, my beloved readers, too. Thank you for your lovely comments, favorites, subscribtions._

_Read and Review please, reviews are like drugs - one can't get enough! xx_

* * *

><p>9. Knowledge Makes All Easier<p>

_You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>But that was then and this is now<em>

* * *

><p>"Let me get this here straight. We are supposed to be seen in that bloody Ministry?"<p>

"For the fifth time today, Dolohov, yes. Once the brat comes into view, we will surround him, leaving no chances for any possible escape. If the Dark Lord is correct, and I assume he is, as always, Potter will come alone."

"That makes it one easy mission, Malfoy. What's the catch? Why can't we just go there and take down that filthy scar head right now? Give me one good damn reason."

"I am not the Dark Lord, so if you want to be a part of this task, I suggest you don't do anything stupid. You've got to obey his will, Antonin. I don't see anybody else having problems with the rules, do you?" Lucius Malfoy smirked, "This is what our Lord told me, and, as the head of this mission, it is my duty to inform you lot about..."

"The informer head, Lucius. One is not supposed to take all glory to himself, you know."

The blonde man quickly turned around. And there she was, with the most devious grin on her face stood none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Some men cackled in the background – it was fun to watch how the woman embarrassed him.

"Mind your own business, Bella." Lucius spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but I strongly believe this indeed is my business, dear brother-in-law, don't you think?" she sneered, "You, of course, are the one to inform our fellow Death Eaters, teach them the tactics and inside maps of the Ministry. Well, that is only your duty because you work in the place."

The laughter grew louder with her every word; the witch took a look around and continued:

"But when it comes to action – real one, not what you dream about on your lonely nights, you are only an assistant. To whom, one might ask? Oh, let us think... Me!"

"You dare talk to me like that in my own house? Were you not the sister of my wife, I swear, I would..."

"You'd what? Torture me? Kill me?" Bellatrix let out a loud cackle, "Don't be ridiculous, Lucius. You know as well as I do, that you wouldn't have the guts to do so. And yes, I most definitely dare talking to you however the bloody hell I please in your or any other house!"

Malfoy frowned. This was not a behaviour he'd put up with. The wizard straightened his back and slowly walked towards the raven haired woman.

"You'll regret this, Bellatrix. I will not tolerate such things. You will learn to respect me, sooner or later."

"Later." she grinned at him; the situation was quite exciting.

Lucius turned on his heel and left the room without a last glance. The eldest Black knew she didn't have to do any of this, but the temptation to wipe the arrogant man's nose was uncontrollable. She never liked the wizard, not even the tiniest bit of him could she bear. His ignorance and self-importance were despicable, and Bella was most certainly the one to clear that up for everyone; her brother-in-law slowly lost respect and that, undoubtedly, pleased her.

The witch heard her younger sister call after her husband in the halls before storming in:

"I need a word, Bellatrix."

"Nice to see you too, Cissy. Can't it wait? I'm quite in the middle of something here."

"Now." Narcissa said coolly and entered a room next door, motioning for Bellatrix to follow her. The dark haired witch snorted in annoyance, but went after anyway.

"My my, bossy, aren't we? When did that happen, baby sister?" the older woman chuckled after closing the door behind her.

"Why do you keep doing this, Bella? Why do you keep bickering with Lucius?"

"There's a difference between bickering and showing one's proper place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde witch frowned.

"It means, Cissy, that your husband is in terrible need of learning some simplicity and stop acting like he's the most arrogant king of this wizarding world that we live in."

"Oh and you don't? Bella, ever since Lucius and I got married, you act like you are better than him. And why? Because you're a Black?"

"Of course! That makes the two of us superior."

"He's just as much of a pureblood as we are, Bellatrix."

"He still needs to be shown who's the boss. Referring to himself as the only head of the Dark Lord's mission... Who does he think he is?"

"Oh not again with this nonsense, Bella! Are you honestly trying to embarrass him because he called himself the 'head of this task'?"

"No," Bellatrix shrugged, "You just have an arrogant pain in the arse for a husband, Cissy, that is all."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. For a few months now, the two had been fighting over the title. Lucius was frustrated when the Dark Lord decided to make them both responsible for the upcoming task in the Ministry Of Magic. Not only didn't they get along in every possible situation, but their attempts in being a team were to be called a big failure, at the very least. The dark haired witch constantly mocked her brother-in-law for not being enough, because of his lack of skill and brains, in her words, their Lord decided to put herself in charge. Fellow Death Eaters seemed to be intrigued in their every fight and laughed every time Bellatrix made a comment. This set the man's teeth on edge and the only reason he didn't hex his sister by marriage into oblivion, he said, was because he didn't want to anger his wife. Everyone in the building knew this statement to be absurd - not one of them, with the exception of Lord Voldemort, could take the certain witch down.

"Please, Bella, stop mocking him with every step you take," the blonde witch sighed, "I'm sure your tongue will not fall out of your mouth because of it. Just shut your mouth at times, okay?"

The raven-haired woman grinned at her younger sister before disapparating:

"I won't."

With a loud 'pop' she landed on the hard ground. The witch looked around – Diagon Alley had not changed even a slightest bit.

Bellatrix put the hood on her head, for she could not be recognised, not before the Minister accepted the Dark Lord's comeback. It was quite unnecessary to be honest; the usually full-of-people avenue was as empty as a graveyard. The woman didn't understand why though. This kind of weather was her favourite and, without the knowledge that the Death Eaters are at large once again, one had nothing to fear of.

April was now at its very finest. Other than a light evening breeze, it was soft and warm in the outdoor world. The slight wind touched the various shop signs, swaying them back and forth as if it were children happily squeaking on winged swings. Candles were lit up in every window there was, the small fire burning and roaming the rooms with dim light. Quiet surrounded the place; one could hear the grass grow. Panic and fear seemed to be forgotten, for the Alley held its mysterious peace. The witch let out a manic cackle – she was anything but peaceful. She winged around without care, kicking and jumping on objects that crossed her way. She cut the harmony, shouting here and there. Everything was unsteady, she knew. One day all might seem perfect, yet in the morning, the same person can wake up as another in heart. That was the chaos of life and Bellatrix Lestrange was the one to bring it.

She suddenly stopped. The woman walked towards a bricked wall, her eyes fixed on a certain pair of others. Not once losing her gaze, she watched as the mad witch in front of her shook in anger, screaming her breath out repeatedly. Her voice couldn't be heard by others, but Bella knew exactly how she sounded – the hoarse shrieks followed her through the almost fifteen years in Azkaban prison. Now, after the great escape and reunion with Lord Voldemort, she was staring at her own poster.

_"**WANTED** by the ministry of magic, **Bellatrix Lestrange**._

_Bellatrix Lestrange is a known Death Eater. Convinced murderer. Fugitive from Azkaban. **Approach with extreme caution!**_

_If you have any information concerning this person, please contact your nearest Auror office._

_**Reward**: The Ministry Of Magic is offering a reward of 1.000 galleons for information leading directly to the arrest of Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Ministry Of Magic, Auror office._

_No. 61042"_

"They find my arrest that cheap? Those Ministry imbeciles, good luck catching me." she spat on the ground and turned away.

Bellatrix walked forward, the heels of her boots clicking in an echo with every step she took. A noise came from her right and she quickly turned to see the cause of it. Three men and a woman were slumping towards her direction, laughing hysterically as they did so. The people were leaving the lane from Knockturn Alley, drunk, the Death Eater assumed. She caught a glimpse of one of the men. He pointed at the née Black, slowly approaching her as he did so.

"Hey baby, care to join us? Don't be shy, come here!" he slurped.

The raven haired witch snorted. Why did she always find a blathering idiot every place she went? She turned around and entered the nearest shop.

It was only because of the Dark Lord's strict orders she didn't hex the fools with an Unforgivable. He had told the woman not to do so in public places, at least, for now. The urge to use her favourite spell was of great extent, but dared she not to disobey her Master. That was why Bella now stood in "Flourish and Blotts", one of the eldest and well-known book shops in England. She looked around the place – there were thousands of books in every corner the eye could spot. Multicoloured, thin reads, thick tomes of magical history and stories, there were sections of spells and informative editions, educational stuff and old rags of rolled parchment. She walked around, taking a look at everything that surrounded her.

"Evening, Madam." Bellatrix heard the bookseller greet, "How could I assist you?"

"I don't need assisting." she spat and walked past, leaving the man behind.

She rushed between a countless amount of large shelf columns, getting more and more impatient with every second. Surely there had to be a department of books considered bad and unusable for the right minds, much similar to the restricted section in Hogwarts. But that was the point – her own mind was nothing similar to 'right'. Some called the woman Death Eater mad, others said she was deranged; another majority of people called her a complete psycho. These people had no clue that long ago, whilst she was lurking in the corridors of the infamous school of magic, people not only feared, but respected her. She was referred to as one of the most brilliant minds of her age, often compared to the geniuses of wizarding world. Young Bellatrix Black was highly esteemed by fellow slytherins and even professors. Only partly because of her maiden name, though the comparisons with previous generations of the family were unavoidable, but for her own achievements the girl was honoured.

Bellatrix was smart then and it hadn't changed. She still had her brilliance and logic; nothing could ever get rid of that. Although the times now required not that, but the ability to survive. And that she did – the woman didn't care about any rules that weren't conjured by the Dark Lord, she forgot decency, erased humanity. She was broken and freed in all the ways that it was possible. And for that she praised him.

"Ah, finally." the witch murmured to herself when the incredibly small "Dark Arts" section appeared in her view.

She absorbed each and every book, taking in the scent of old parchment, touching the slick leather covers of the thick tomes. She knew most of the information possessed by the millions of letters, different shapes and sizes. But what she didn't know intrigued her. The secrets that she hadn't yet unveiled, the spells she had not learned to use and control. Enough wasn't an option with the Dark Arts. It was like a drug – the more you knew, the more you craved to acquire. The magic sucked you into its own vortex without a way back. The doors only led forward; the ones one left from – vanished.

Her hand reached for a small (but thick enough to hold much information) book and grabbed it. The title was "Secrets of the Darkest Art" by Owle Bullock. Bellatrix turned a few pages, losing herself in the sweet knowledge. She stood there, almost not breathing and as still as a statue. This was her obsession; she swam in the depths of reading. She was quick, she was weightless... She was powerful.

The raven-haired witch slipped the book inside her robe and turned to leave the shop. She hadn't before realised that the section was in the second floor of the building and she somehow managed to get there without noticing. She gracefully climbed downstairs and walked towards the door. Just when she reached the handle, the same voice reached her:

"Aren't you buying anything, madam?" the man asked curiously, slowly reaching for the woman.

"No, get off." she demanded.

"I'm afraid I have to make sure." he insisted.

The Death Eater quickly looked around – there was no one else in the shop. She grinned to herself; it was time to play.

"Crucio!" she turned so fast, the man didn't even catch his breath before he fell to the ground.

His screaming tore the entire store apart; his painful writhing caused dust hurricanes around. Bellatrix didn't listen to the begging for mercy and held her curse for what seemed like an eternity to the book seller. He was shaking and coughing hoarsely when she finally withdrew. The witch slowly approached him and clawed her hand around the man's neck, gripping tightly for it was wet and slippery with tears. She stared him in the eyes, a glint of madness in her glare.

"I don't buy anything, you fool. I take whatever the hell interests me. Got it?" she tormented, tightening her grip as he nodded.

"D-Don't k-kill me, p-please..." he whispered, almost out of air.

She sneered at him. She couldn't draw that much attention:

"Obliviate."

Lord Voldemort's best lieutenant stood up and, with a certain 'pop', apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

The living room of the house was crowded when Bellatrix rushed in. She was afraid she'd missed a meeting of which the Dark Lord didn't inform about. She looked at her forearm – the Dark Mark had not burned.

"There you are. I thought you lost the track to our home. Pity to realise I've mistaken." Lucius grinned.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Even if I wanted to get lost, I couldn't."

"And why, may I ask?"

She leaned close to his ear and whispered:

"The peacocks are too arrogant not to notice."

"I can see that none of you to care to listen to what's important today." she turned around to the voice of Severus Snape, "Good evening, Bellatrix."

"What are you doing here, Snape? Aren't you supposed to be playing Dumbledore's little puppet and teaching how to brew potions that nobody gives a damn about to brats of Hogwarts?" the woman mocked.

She never liked the man, even loathed him now. The Dark Lord seemed to believe his little made-up story, about how he spied on the old hag for a headmaster all these years and now came back to serve his Master once again. She wasn't buying any of it. The nosy moron betrayed her Lord; he didn't try to find him. Nor did he believe in his comeback. Yet, he tried to gain back the trust he'd lost all those years ago, using his desperate attempts to show his worthiness.

"How funny, Bella, like always with your subtle humour. One-of-a-kind indeed..." he snorted, "I'm afraid I have news that might just help with the mission. You should be interested."

Bellatrix shoved her tongue out and slumped on the couch lazily before answering:

"Okay, grease head, go on with it."

"I don't appreciate the naming, Bella," Severus frowned, "However, I don't have much time, so I'd better tell you lot the information. I'm afraid you'll have to tell the Dark Lord yourselves, McGonagall is watching my every move."

"McGonagall? What about old Albus, isn't he your best friend?" the woman Death Eater grinned.

"Thank you, Bellatrix," he caught a glance of her saying a soundless 'you're welcome', "But honestly, that is why I'm here. To talk about him."

"Go on." Lucius nodded.

"As I've told before, the Ministry is trying to out power Hogwarts this year. They've sent a woman, Dolores Umbridge, to school. She teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts and reports our every movement to Fudge. She's made a bunch of decrees, in which the Ministry had forbidden some actions or worse – enlarged her rights and abilities in control of the school."

The room was silent. Every single man and woman listened to Snape's words intently as he continued:

"One of the new rules, so to say, was no groups or new student associations. Our beloved Potter, the wise brat that he is not, decided to break it. He had the arrogance to create a new group of students and hold meetings in which, he himself taught his fellow students defence spells," the room filled with laughter; the most wanted brat taught others how to defend themselves, "Some of whom are not only wiser, but older than him and, obviously, have more knowledge."

"Can't be that smart if they still decide to learn from the filth!" a voice broke in the background.

"Gryffindor stupidity, Macnair," Severus sneered, "Anyways, Umbridge found out about it today. She called her beloved minister at the very moment. They went to arrest Dumbledore and throw him into Azkaban. He, of course, escaped."

"Wait, I didn't quite get it," Antonin Dolohov interrupted, "If it's Potter who made the whole mess up, why do they take on that old freak?"

"Potter called his little puppet show the 'Dumbledore's Army'. Ever since the headmaster made a statement about the Dark Lord's comeback, Fudge was terrified. He always believed that one day Dumbledore will try to steal his position as the Minister. This event only increased his fears."

"So what, he just ran away from his office?"

"Disapparated in some way. The point is that without Dumbledore, there is no one to help or protect Potter. He's alone and as vulnerable as a small bird."

The Death Eaters started whispering to each other. The mission became even easier now.

The Dark Lord would be satisfied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!<strong> No, seriously, please do. xx_


	10. Turning Tables

_Aaand we're back in town. The story continues and I have to apologize, once again, for delaying. It's because this story is sort of an 'inspiration strikes' kind of thing. I knew how it would begin and I know what the last few chapters of this story are going to be like (that's a long way to go though). All the plot right now – I have no idea about, so what's going to happen next is as much of a question to me as it is to you people. Genuinely, if my mind works and I get inspired, I write._

_So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put my heart in these bellamort pieces. x_

* * *

><p>10. Turning Tables<p>

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

* * *

><p>'Everything is planned and ready to work, my friends. You are moving tomorrow.'<p>

'Of course, My Lord.' Lucius nodded along with some other men around the table.

It was yet another meeting their Lord summoned in the last few weeks. Now, after over five months since the grand escape from Azkaban, the mission would be completed. The Death Eaters were already provided with most of the needed information but their curiosity was in its fullest.

Lord Voldemort had not yet told them how he planned to lead Potter into their trap. He had been working on something for a long time now; a bond of some sorts, apparently, existed between the boy and himself. It seemed the only clear explanation, that Potter had access to the Dark Lord's plans or mind visions, to how he'd found out about Weasley's attack. After long and tiring researches, however, he proved himself superior and his skills above any ordinary type of magic.

'I have discovered an interesting thing that connects the brat and I. The boy has got access to my mind at times.'

The people turned to give each other slight looks of concern; anything that was not going by the plan of their Lord could end with the lot of them being punished. Even if they had nothing to do with the cause of it. Voldemort noticed that and, with a grin of satisfaction, continued his rant:

'For many months the visions had been haunting him and, to be honest, I am surprised he still has his sanity. Well, so they say, at least. However, I've discovered a major advantage in the situation and that, my lieutenants, is what will bring us victory.'

With a background sigh, the atmosphere of the room suddenly became a lot lighter. The Dark Lord was pleased; for once no torture was included to his joy.

'The connection is mutual. I can slip into the boy's mind and even create visions. False, detailed dreams that seem as real as the true ones. With the help of my fake little show, I will get Potter to the ministry. Or, to be precise, the brat will come himself...' the pale man looked around and set his eyes on certain dark brown ones, piercing through the owner of them as he spoke once again, 'In his mind, I will torture a person sentimentally dear to him, connected even, by that nonsense that old fool Dumbledore's been blathering about all his pathetic existence. Someone that is loved by Potter. Unfortunately for some of you, the encounter won't happen in reality. I spot people who might even be... interested in that little meeting. Bellatrix?'

'M-My Lord?..' the raven haired woman bowed her head down and glanced up in confusion; Voldemort had not once let his own eyes wander away from hers.

'Ah, your family I'm talking about. Dear cousin Sirius. Wouldn't it be nice to meet him?' he taunted; sneering and laughter filled the background, 'Catch up for old times' sake? Narcissa, are you interested? A Black family get together. How joyful would that be?'

The sound turned into laud cackling by then, as the man they all feared and obeyed mocked the women that considered themselves the 'purest of all'.

'My Lord knows I – and Narcissa, of course! – have nothing to do with that blood traitor! He is no family of ours; I – we, My Lord – can assure you!' Bellatrix swore, leaning as close as possible to the man she idolized as shameful tars filled her dark, bottomless eyes. She searched for the gaze of her sister, but the blonde woman held her head down, only nodding in agreement with the elder witch.

'I'd take care of the filth immediately if only I was provided the chance, Master! One who stains the family tree deserves no forgiveness! That traitor deserves no life!'

'I believe you, Bella. And one day, you will get the chance,' he nodded at her direction; red eyes caught a glimpse of her 'thank you', 'We must rid of the ones who had rotten. Cut infected branches off a taintless and healthy tree. I promise, after I kill Potter, nothing can stop me. After I kill the boy, the wizarding world will be mighty and pure once again.'

Some of the people smiled, other men even dared clapping. His words were true. He was powerful. In him they trusted.

* * *

><p><em>November 5, 1981<em>

_Bellatrix walked through the narrow stone corridor with pride and arrogance. Even when not being in charge of things, she kept her superior appearance. Rodolphus and Rabastan were already out of her sight; she watched two men drag young Barty to the opposite direction, right through a grey, dim lit tunnel, to his cell. Throughout their entire hearing he shrieked about his innocence, pleading the judges for mercy. His pleads, however, did no justice. Not to him, nor to anyone else. Everyone knew he'd done the crime with the other three who sat silent. Barty was just trying to dig through the armour of his father. He had screamed in the hall, he did so while pulled to the place he'd spend the rest of his days in. The last echo of his voice reached the woman's ears before three more Azkaban guards led her forward. _

_Nothing that had happened surprised her. She knew they were fresh meat to fill four rotten cells the moment the Longbottoms lost their minds. Her Lord wasn't present anymore; there was no way to get him back. Not that the witch regretted the actions she had committed – Bellatrix would've done anything and everything to find him. She did what he would have expected; what her heart told her. _

_She had heard them whisper – Rodolphus and her brother-in-law. They thought it useless, their previous torture. Had they been smarter, the aurors wouldn't have lost their minds. It was the lack of commonsense in a moment of rage that had caused the position they were now in. She wanted to hex the fools – for their stupidity in both torture and disbelief in their Lord. They had the nerve to question his comeback. Yes, they were told to be stupid, the three. They all laughed when she stood up and admitted her loyalty, her willingness to wait for him... The imbeciles of the Wizarding World believed the Dark Lord to be gone forever. _

_But the heart of a woman as dark as her maiden name told otherwise. Somewhere deep inside the beating tool of life, somewhere in a small place locked with thousands of keys and enchantments, a place no other man but him had access to, she still believed. He'd come back and take her out of this mess. She would wait as long as it took without hesitation. He knew it and cherished the thought with himself, wherever he was, she hoped. He'd take her with him and they'd be together again. Bellatrix grinned to herself. Yes, together for all eternity._

_The guards that led her stopped. One of the strong-looking men released her arm from his grip and unlocked the gates for what she believed to be her very own cell. She wasn't mistaking – as soon as the entry was opened, the woman was pushed inside. With a flick of his wand, the same guard changed her dress into a long, striped grey Azkaban robe. It was disgusting, at the least. Bellatrix hissed – was this what she would have to wear until he finally rescued her? _

_She shot her head up at the sound of creaking metal. The guards closed the cell bars and murmured various enchantments to make sure the crazy witch wouldn't escape. Ever. She slowly walked forward, staring at the three men with her head up. Graciously, she reached for one of the bars and leaned her body close to it. The raven haired woman pressed her cheek against the iron, devouring the cold shivers the touch had caused. She blinked almost pleasantly, her dark brown eyes still fixated on the men that were now enchanted by the view in front of them. Even if was a prisoner and bat-shit crazy, no one could deny her beauty. Bellatrix knew it as well as the others did._

'_W-We should go now...' a short, blonde guard cleared his throat, 'The others might think something went wrong. No need to worry them...'_

_The other two snapped their heads at his direction so quickly as if from a deep trance._

'_Uhm, yeah. I think we should. Let's go, Matthew.'_

'_Wait.' Matthew, the guard who had opened the wards, whispered. The other two guards looked at each other briefly, concern and curiosity written all over their faces as they waited for their colleague's next move. _

_The man turned to Bellatrix again and stepped forward. Only a few inches separated him from the entry of the woman's cell. _

'_Do you want to say anything?' he asked almost tenderly, though the grip on his wand didn't loosen. _

_The woman was danger; everyone knew they were playing with fire when near her. But the temptation was uncontrollable. There was something about her that had one's heart skip a beat. She was cruel. She was vicious. She was addicting. But she wasn't danger now; she was wandless and no one would let her move a bit. Besides, she was locked up. For once, the death eater wasn't in control of the situation. Right?.._

_Bellatrix slowly tilted her head up to face the guard once again. She looked him right into the eyes, her stare piercing through him. Her lips twitched down a bit, an image of weakness. Leaning in so that her face would peer through the bars a bit, she found him still, hypnotized almost; it was the perfect moment. Bellatrix quickly tilted her head backwards and, without hesitation, spat all of her mouth's content on the man._

'_You bitch!' Matthew roared and shot a wordless expelliarmus at the prisoner._

_The spell flew the woman to the opposite side of her cell. Her head hit the wall and she slumped on the ground. Shaking from the sudden pain, Bellatrix stood up and rested her hand against the hard stone for support. She could feel ruby liquid trickle down the thick waterfall of her black curls. _

'_Let's get out of here, someone else will take care of that maniac.' the third guard suggested and the men turned away from her ward._

'_You fucking morons! He will be back, you'll see! I will wait for him and when he comes, I'll kill your fucking traitorous guts!' her roaring was followed by a loud cackle which echoed in every hall of the prison. _

_The dark haired witch threw herself on a mattress that stood in the corner and screamed until her throat was sore. She twitched and pounded her fists in every direction, anything to clear the noises inside of her own head. Her mind was screaming things she didn't want to hear and the sound was far louder than the ones she managed to make. What if she would really stay in Azkaban forever, alone and rotten? What if he wouldn't save her?_

'_No, no, no! He will be back for me!'_

'_Would you just shut the fuck up?' a hoarse voice came from a cell next to hers._

_Bellatrix calmed down and lay still for a moment. Her eyes flicked to the direction of the other person. She crawled forward and leant against the thick stone wall separating their wards. The death eater grinned to herself._

'_Well well... What do we have here?' she whispered, 'Finally rotting in the place where you belong, you blood traitor?'_

'_You're the one to talk, cousin.' Sirius Black snorted._

'_Shut the fuck up!' she spat, 'You're nothing more than a spineless vermin of this world you little fuck! Don't even dare considering yourself a relative of mine.' _

'_Believe me, the feeling is mutual.'_

'_Why are you even here? Finally found the guts to do something worse than breaking a bunch of school rules with your filthy half-breed and half-blood gryffindors?'_

'_I've been blackmailed. One of those 'filthy gryffindors' you hate so much worked on Voldemort's side.'_

'_Don't you dare speak his name you traitor!'_

'_I'll call him however the bloody hell I please!' he shot back, rage dripping with the words, 'Besides, he's gone. You might as well stop caring about him.'_

'_He'll come back for me. And then, shit like you will be put in their rightful place - under the ground.'_

_Sirius laughed mockingly:_

'_You genuinely believe that? I guess you're even more deranged than I thought...' she heard him slither away, his movements getting farther from the wall, 'Go to hell you crazy bitch.'_

_Bellatrix cackled and lay on the hard ground. The young man had tainted their family name. She swore to him, as well as herself, that she would get rid of filthy blood traitors like Sirius. That one day, she'd make sure no man or woman was rotting the house of Black. And she would kill them._

'_After you, Sirius.'_

* * *

><p>The next morning was exceptionally intense. All the death eaters could think about was the mission. Their plan was flawless and they had been getting ready the past few months. Still, the anxiety filled the air in Malfoy Manor; most of the men sat in a circle and listened to Lucius. He re-told their manoeuvres and goals every five minutes but none of the people seemed to notice. They just nodded blankly at everything he said.<p>

Bellatrix snorted at the sight and turned to see her concerned sister. Narcissa's blue eyes were fixed on her husband. Her body shivered every time he mentioned a hex or a name from the Order.

'Not you too, Cissy?' the older woman questioned in disbelief.

'What do you mean?'

'Don't tell me you're worried?'

'I... Well, I just want it to be over with soon. That's all.' the blonde witch sighed and once again paid her full attention to every word that came from Lucius's mouth.

The raven haired witch rolled her eyes:

'Whatever. I'll be outdoors for the rest of the day if you need me.' she saw her sister nod in return and walked away.

The air outside was refreshing. Bellatrix went straight to the pool which stood in the centre of Narcissa's precious garden. She lay down next to the sparkling water and closed her eyelids. She felt relieved – after the mission was done, she would have all her heart ever wished for. Her Lord would finally win and she'd be there with him. Together, they would clear the Wizarding World of mudbloods. He would rule and she would be powerful once again. Nothing would happen to her again; she'd be safe and sound. With him, she'd finally be happy.

'Aren't you happy yet, Bella?'

Her eyes shot back open and her own brown twirling depths were met by his red ones. She quickly stood up and bent her head down.

'Answer me.' his voice was cold as usual but she didn't spot any hints of angriness.

'I am, my Lord. But your victory will make me even happier than I am now.'

'Well, I appreciate that.' Voldemort's thin lips curled into somewhat a smile, 'I must admit I was... Tempted to read your thoughts. You looked so calm; even I could not dare to intrude you.'

'There was no need, my Lord. Your presence is never an intrusion.'

'Very well then. Come, take a walk with me.' he turned to a silver path that crossed the majestic gardens and she followed.

'Do you think I will be victorious today, Bella?'

The witch glanced up to the Dark Lord. There was no sign of mockery on his face; his red eyes were calm and questioning. Her breath hitched – he always had this effect on her. She didn't understand if he had her under a spell of some sorts or was the reaction natural.

'I have no doubt...' she whispered, 'We will do everything by plan. The mission will be a success, my Lord, I assure you.'

'I trust you, Bellatrix, you know that already. I've trusted you with something important to me not so long ago. Is the object safe?'

'Yes. I've placed it in my vault right after our meeting, m...'

'Good,' he cut her off, 'You have pleased me before, I have no doubt you will do the same today. Am I right?'

'Of course.' she bowed her head down.

Bellatrix felt a cold hand touch her cheek. Lord Voldemort tilted the woman's head up so that her eyes would meet his. He saw confusion spread across her face but the trembling of her slim figure clearly showed her full obedience. She was his not because she had to be. That was what she wanted. He had seen her mind, the feelings she hid inside of her. Were it anybody else, they would be punished immediately. Her, however, he kept untouched. The Dark Lord was not sure why he didn't do it. Maybe it was because she had just recovered. Maybe the fact she had spent so many years with dementors sucking her feelings out was punishment enough. Maybe it was just something he hadn't yet figured out...

'I hope so.' the man said bluntly and walked away.

Bellatrix stood alone in awe. She didn't dare to follow without his permission; somehow she felt he was done with her anyways. Gingerly, as if the connection could burn her, the woman touched the place his fingers had landed on before.

He knew she would kill for him. He knew she would die for him.

She was sure he would save her.

* * *

><p><em>I promise to update as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who reads, subscribes, favourites and reviews. I love you all. Right now, hit that review button, tell me what you're thinking. No seriously, <strong>REVIEW. <strong>xo_


	11. Tug of War

_Can I just say how sorry I am (once again) for not updating my story? Please let me apologise not only with personal words, but with a chapter. A long one. This one was extremely difficult to write for me because I had to intertwine my own plot with the one from the books (as I've mentioned before, I am following the book, not the movie plot). There are lots of contents that **belong to J. K. Rowling ** in this chapter since I didn't want to change her already brilliant dialogues. It might seem that I've re-written everything from what I just stated but NO, the main part of everything is mine. I just had to adjust everything to make it more real. _

_**Oh, just read and figure out what I mean yourselves.. **_

_Quick answers:_

_**Amanda2308: **__thank you and yes, they will get together at some point. But I don't want to rush anything so it might be developed slowly. Nonetheless, I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story!_

_**Hollowwind:**__ thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you like it and here's an update *cheers*_

_**XenaHades:**__ I am certainly glad to hear that. I simply couldn't imagine a light or fluffy story with these characters myself, so I'm keeping the darkness for sure._

_**Anon guest:**__ at first it wasn't intentional, I just seemed to write it this way. But I do believe that this small detail makes Voldemort even more believable, for he does believe himself alone responsible for any success._

_**Read, enjoy (hopefully) and please review! x**_

* * *

><p>11. Tug of War<p>

You feed me fables from your head  
>With violent words and empty threats<br>And it's sick that all these battles  
>Are what keeps me satisfied<p>

* * *

><p>'Where is he?'<p>

'Who?'

'Don't pretend you haven't got the idea of whom I'm talking about!' Bellatrix shouted, 'The Dark Lord, you imbecile, where is he?'

'How the hell should I know? I'm not one to get involved in his business, Bella.'

The dark witch was furious. Lucius was pathetic in every way possible. Had it not been for her, she doubted if he would've called a last meeting before the mission. All men were already dressed in their robes; the lot of them looked like an army of shadowed silhouettes.

'Well, if He isn't here, I guess that's how it should be. We shall leave without our Lord's last commands. For the last time, if any idiot still doesn't fully understand our plan of action, I suggest you ask Mr. Blonde over there,' she grinned and pointed at her brother-in-law who, by that time, was as red as the twilight sky, 'Because this is your last chance. If you screw up, I will personally make sure your arses ache with pain for all your pathetic existences!'

With a shiver and a group nod, her fellow death eaters prepared for apparition.

The sky was already dark by the time the lot of Lord Voldemort's minions got near the Ministry entrance. Confused, since there was nothing but a few buildings and an old telephone cabin around them, the black-gowned people slowly walked forward to where Lucius Malfoy led them. The certain dark haired witch snorted at the sight – the man finally received his so craved moment of attention. He walked over to that said booth and turned around to speak:

'This is the guest entrance. I've spoken to the Dark Lord himself and he too suggested us to enter the Ministry like this. Since there is no space for us all to fit in, we will come in pairs. 'Macnair, Mulciber, Avery and Dolohov – you and I go first, then Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Jugson and you,' he pointed at Bellatrix as if saying her name would burn his tongue, 'Enter with Rabastan and Rodolphus.'

Without any further due, Lucius walked into the small space with the other four and, after murmuring something Bella didn't quite catch, descended down until there was no sight of them. Just when the second group of men mimicked the same thing, the raven haired witch stepped in with her husband and brother-in-law.

'Great. Now what?' Rodolphus hissed before a female voice echoed in the telephone box:

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Bellatrix Black,' a slight cough intervened her speech but the woman continued, '_Lestrange_, here to steal the prophecy for my Lord.'

'Thank you,' the same voice continued, 'Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes.'

A square silver badge slid out of the metal chute. Bellatrix picked it up and grinned to herself – Bellatrix Black Lestrange, stealing of prophecy was written on the small piece.

'I'm keeping this one.' she murmured and slipped it into her robe pocket.

'Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'

'Yeah sure, can we just go now?' the younger Lestrange brother snorted and suddenly the box shuddered.

Slowly, the three sunk deeper and deeper into the ground until no light could be seen. When the booth floor finally hit steady ground, the female voice wished them a nice day and the death eaters stepped into the ministry. Before they could look around the long, neatly polished hall, Lucius appeared in front of them.

'Now, let's go to the elevators,' he motioned his head to the left, where a shiny golden-gated lift stood, 'The Department of Mysteries is located on Level Nine. I suggest we all go there together. The Ministry should be empty by now but if, by any chance, you spot a worker nearby, don't kill him.' with that he shot a death glare at Bellatrix who sneered maliciously.

'Yes, chief.' she rolled her eyes and followed the group.

When they finally landed in the needed department, the female death eater looked around. This place was a lot darker and gaunter than the ones she saw before. Main corridor was high-sealed and narrow; the black-tiled walls were bare, without any windows. The only sources of light were small torches which glowed with an almost-white-blue light. There was only one black door that led elsewhere; Bellatrix was sure that was their destination point.

'I don't have the knowledge of what exactly is hidden in there,' Malfoy spoke as if he read the woman's mind, 'The only ones that do are the Unspeakables, even our Lord does not know for sure. But what we do know is that the Hall of Prophecies is behind that door. And that, my friends, is where we're going.'

The man walked towards the door and turned the handle. It slowly opened and the mass of black-clothed people walked through to another hall. After the last of them entered, Lucius closed the entry and suddenly numbers of candles lit up a circular, dark marble covered hall with dim blue light. In front of them were several doors. None were marked or possessed even a slightest difference to the others. Soft murmuring filled the room – the hooded men were confused.

'Oh for the love of... Get out of my way you pricks!' Bellatrix hissed and slammed the middle door open.

Cautiously, she stepped into the dark place and with a silent 'lumos' lit it up.

She now stood in a long, stone cold chamber with ceiling high enough for a giant. Wherever the woman looked, the place was filled with towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs which she knew were the prophecies. Each shelve was lit up in a blue light that shone from small candles placed every few steps ahead. Bellatrix's lips twitched with excitement and she turned to the men who, by now, were staring at her with great interest.

'I do believe this is the place, dear brother-in-law.' The witch smirked and walked further into the room, 'And what do you suggest we do now?'

'First, we have to find row ninety-seven. The Dark Lord's prophecy is somewhere around there. That's where we expect Potter to show up.'

'And what then?'

'We wait.'

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort paced back and forth in his dorms. Somehow he didn't feel as certain as he did before. What if his genius plan failed?.. No, it couldn't. His death eaters wouldn't dare fail him. Lucius would lead the mission well. Bellatrix... She'd do anything to please him. There was nothing to fear. But if, by any chance, his minions failed him, he would make them pay. Suffer the greatest pain any of them had ever experienced. Could he kill them even? Of course. What were they to him, the most powerful wizard of all time? Nothing but a bunch of meaningless souls, trapped in nothing else but mere meat and bones, that only had his attention when they succeeded in the tasks given by the dark wizard himself. He could get rid of them all, each and every... man.<p>

A sudden knock on the door made the Dark Lord get rid of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and ordered:

'Come in.'

A short man with small, watery eyes and a rat-like face, known as Wormtail opened the thick wooden door and another person entered the chamber. Someone the snake-like man did not expect.

'My Lord.' Severus Snape bowed in front of him.

'Stand, Severus. What brings you here tonight?' he asked curiously and shot a quick glare at Pettigrew, 'You, leave.'

The frightened death eater obeyed without question, leaving the two alone.

'I heard about the mission tonight. I couldn't help but ask if my assistance was needed, my Lord.'

'Oh, you've already helped. The news about Dumbledore made this mission far more easy. Everything is going by plan right now even. You can rest.'

'Are you sure there is nothing I could-'

'Yes, Severus, I am sure. Never doubt me again.' Voldemort shot back coldly and then, with a nod, the black haired man left the room.

Ever since the Dark Lord's comeback, Snape tried to prove himself loyal to his master. The now-potions-master swore he was a spy and provided the death eaters with any Hogwarts information needed. However, Lord Voldemort didn't let anyone into his inner circle that easily. Severus would have to prove himself worthy of being in his ranks. The snake-like man would give him a task, far bigger than anything he'd ever done. It was because of his lack of trust he did not let Snape participate in the mission that day. He couldn't risk anything.

Still, he felt something far different from certainty. Something not quite right. Maybe he should visit the Ministry after all.

* * *

><p>The death eaters had been waiting in the shadows for some time but it was worth it. The thing they sought was right in front of them now. Potter held the prophecy. He was foolish enough to bring others with him; more bodies to kill. Bellatrix grinned behind her mask – this should be fun. The children were right in front of them, mere meters away. Just when all of them stood around to look at the shining orb in Harry Potter's hand, Lucius walked out:<p>

'Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.'

That was their sign. The show started.

The cloaked figures circled the students like prey. They spun around in black smoke, making sure there were no chances for any of them to escape. Potter looked here and there, his eyes wide with terror; some of them gasped in shock. The death eaters drew their wands into view. Lucius held his hand out and repeated:

'To me, Potter.'

'Where's Sirius?' the dark haired boy asked harshly, desperately looking for a way out of the situation.

Bellatrix laughed out loud at that. How could he be so stupid, so foolish to believe their scam? The brat had no idea what he put himself and his little friends into.

'The Dark Lord always knows!' she stated.

'Always,' Malfoy repeated before turning to the boy again, 'Now, give me the prophecy Potter.'

'I want to know where Sirius is!'

'I want to know where Sirius is!' the raven haired woman mimicked. She saw the panic in Harry's eyes; if only the Dark Lord was here to watch this.

'You've got him,' he continued, 'He's here. I know he is.'

How stupid.

'The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,' Bella mocked in a scary baby voice, devouring the panic she saw rising in each and every one of their victims.

Potter shuddered near his ginger friend – the woman was almost sure that was a Weasley – and muttered:

'Don't do anything. Not yet –'

'You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!' Bellatrix shrieked with laughter by then. She never thought the famous 'boy who lived' to be as thick as that. How could this bloody idiot weaken the greatest dark wizard of all time?..

'Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix,' said Malfoy softly, 'He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter.'

The death eaters laughed again when Harry tried to convince, more himself than the people around him, that Sirius Black was there. Held like a prisoner, waiting for the boy to release him. The nee Black cackled loudly. How she wished her cousin was actually there, writhing on the floor, screaming in pain as she tortured him. One day she would put him in his place. This, however, was nothing but a dream.

Suddenly, six more wands were drawn out, this time to their direction. They actually wanted to fight. Bellatrix saw Lucius send her a glare of disapproval; she had to tone down the urge to attack.

'Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt,' said Malfoy coolly.

'Yeah, right!' Potter started laughing, almost hysterically, 'I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?'

'Accio proph-'

'Protego!' Harry shouted and deflected Bellatrix's spell.

'Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter,' she said, staring at the green eyes in front of her with utmost hatred; the spell she wanted to use so badly was on the tip of her tongue, 'Very well, then –'

'I TOLD YOU, NO!' Lucius Malfoy roared at her, 'If you smash it -!'

She knew she couldn't do anything that could possibly harm the prophecy. But that meant safety to Potter only. Everyone else was free to play with. Bella took a step forward, slowly removing her mask to her staring audience. One, almost familiar looking boy, stirred awfully at the sight of her.

'You need more persuasion?' she asked, her heart racing rapidly inside her chest, 'Very well - take the smallest one,' she pointed at a red haired girl behind the Weasley boy, 'Let him watch while we torture her. I'll do it.'

The others circled around her prey, as if their bodies could keep the woman from attacking her. Potter stood in the front:

'You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us,' he told Bellatrix. 'I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?'

Her eyes widened but she held her wand still. There was no questioning the Dark Lord would kill them all if they failed to get what he desired.

'So,' the boy continued, seemingly on purpose, 'What kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?'

Bellatrix frowned. No way that old fool Dumbledore hadn't told him what was it her Lord so eagerly wanted to get.

'What kind of prophecy?' she re-asked, 'You jest, Harry Potter.'

'Nope, not jesting,' he said, green eyes running through the mass of them like a trapped animal's, searching for a way out, 'How come Voldemort wants it?'

The dark witch started shaking with anger:

'You dare speak his name?' she whispered, eyes still wide in shock.

'Yeah,' he confirmed, standing still, 'Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-'

'Shut your mouth!' Bellatrix shrieked, each word dripping with venom, 'You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare –'

That didn't shut him up. The boy who lived interrupted her; he said that the Dark Lord himself was not pure-blood. The witch almost burned with despite at the spot. How dare that scar head talk like that? She raised her wand and pointed it right at his chest; she had enough:

'STUPEF-'

'NO!' Lucius shouted and quickly deflected her red jet.

The spell hit a shelf and glass orbs shattered on the ground. White, smoke-like figures appeared in thin air, but that wasn't what concerned her.

'HOW DARE YOU DO THAT? DID YOU HEAR WHAT THAT FILTH SAID ABOUT OUR LORD?'

'Bella, we need the damn prophecy sa-'

'Shut up and let me kill that fucking brat right now! I'll take him to where the bloody hell he belongs – under the ground!' she pushed the man aside, but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

'DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!'

'He dared - he dares –' shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, 'he stands there - filthy half-blood -'

'WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!' bawled Malfoy.

All eyes were on them – the death eaters stood still, not sure which one of them they should listen to. The children couldn't move from the spot; they were trapped for good.

'You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over,' Harry spoke once again, causing the two to stop fighting.

'Do not play games with us, Potter,' Lucius hissed.

'I'm not playing games,' the boy said.

'Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?' Malfoy sneered.

'I - what?' he asked, curiously this time, 'What about my scar?'

'Can this be?' said the blonde death eater, looking around at his fellow black-cloaked men, astonished by the information he heard, 'Dumbledore never told you?' he repeated, 'Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams,' the man grinned, 'He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording.'

'Did he?' said Harry, 'So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?'

'Why?' Lucius repeated again, 'Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him.'

'And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?'

'About both of you, Potter, about both of you.' he sighed and continued, 'Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?'

The boy looked up at Lucius and for a moment their eyes met, green orbs staring into the grey ones rather intensely.

'Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?' Harry asked, causing Bellatrix to stir again, 'And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?'

'Get it himself?' the woman cackled in response, 'The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?'

'So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?' the boy continued, 'Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it - and Bode?'

'Very good, Potter, very good,' said Malfoy slowly, 'But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-'

'NOW!' yelled Harry.

Everything happened so quickly, as if someone reversed a film tape – voices shouted 'reducto!' here and there, the towering shelves fell apart with hundreds of glass prophecies crashing to the ground. Their victims ran away, further and further with every hit of an orb.

'What are you waiting for?' Bellatrix screamed, 'GO GET THEM!'

The men jumped up and spurted forward as if someone pushed the 'start' button. The woman death eater ran after them, sending a red jet of light in every direction she possibly could. She saw red hair move past her and hide behind the door. Suddenly it hit her – there were more places, more chambers in this department. Rooms of which the children had no idea about.

'To the door, everyone, NOW!'

Lucius nodded in agreement and they vanished in black smoke, moving to the entrance as quickly as possible. Bellatrix burst into the same hall. Suddenly, a shriek of pain cut sharp in the silence and she spun around to face the Prophecy hall once again. Just before the black door closed, she noticed one of the death eaters get crushed by a massive shelve, followed by hundreds of white ghostly figures rising from the ground. She felt movement behind her back.

'Leave Nott, leave him, I say - his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy!' Lucius roared, 'Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary - Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right – Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!'

'You're not the boss of me.' Bella hissed but did what she was told.

Rodolphus kicked out the door on the left and she walked in, wand drawn out.

'What is this place?' he frowned at an object floating next to him, 'Looks like a planet of some sorts.'

'Look around, Roddie dear, I don't know about you but this looks like space to me...' she sighed - what a bloody moron she had to marry, 'Of course it's a planet you idiot. What should concern you, however, is a prophecy, or brats that might know where it is, get it? Now start looking.'

The room was dark and seemed never-ending; one couldn't see its walls or ceiling for everything was floating in mid-air. The witch drawled forward, looking around for any signs of Potter. The prophecy wasn't the only thing she wanted now. Revenge. She would make that filthy insolent half-blood pay for everything he said about her master. All the lies and stories he made up to provoke her... How proud would the Dark Lord be if she not only brought him the thing he asked for but Harry Potter himself with it too!

'Bella, I think I see someone!' her husband's voice reached her ears.

'Wha – where?' she re-collected her senses and ran to him.

'Oh fuck. It's one of us - Crabbe. What do we do with him?'

'Shit! We can't drag him with us, can we? Just leave him in this chamber, the brats were here before, they won't come back.'

'Right,' the man nodded, 'Let's go.'

Just when the two reached the exit, a voice from behind stopped them:

'Bella! Rod!'

'Rabastan? Weren't you supposed to be with Crabbe here?'

The younger Lestrange ran up to them and caught his breath back; Rookwood was right behind him.

'I was but – he ran after th – this blonde one and she cursed him somehow.'

'It doesn't matter anymore,' Bellatrix snorted, 'Let's get out of here, follow me.'

With a swift 'bombarda' she burst the door open and entered a lighter hall. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around – and spotted him. Potter.

'There they are!' she shrieked, 'Stupefy! Stupefy! STUPEFY!'

Red jets flew across the room and into the door as the boy closed it behind him. Rodolphus ran into it and started pounding his bear-sized fists. It was Rookwood who grabbed him by the shoulder.

'It doesn't matter!' he shouted in glee, 'There are other ways in - WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!'

'Let's go find the others and seize the brat!' Rabastan ran to the opposite direction and, in a few moments, came back with two more death eaters.

'Go, try every door possible! We need to get in!' roared Bella and ran to the side door.

The men slammed and crashed into any entrance they found but they were all sealed. After a few unsuccessful tries, they finally hit the right one. Rabastan shot the door open and, with a quick 'stupefy', sent a blonde girl flying backwards.

Bellatrix surged into the room and glued her eyes to the one she sought for:

'Get Potter!' she shrieked and ran at him.

He dodged from her spells but the raven haired woman laughed maniacally. She knew she was faster, stronger, better... The only thing in her way was that glass ball clutched in his hand.

'Bella, look out!'

'What the hell are you on about?' Bellatrix shot back but it was too late;

She tripped over something that seemed like an oversized bowl filled with thick yellowish fluid, which spilt on the ground. The witch fell into the wet mass; her wand flew out of her hand to the opposite direction. After a few seconds, pain crept up her skin. She felt as if something burned her and it didn't take long to find the source of it: grey smoke rose from the spilled liquid, air around her rose up by a hundred degrees. Bellatrix shot up on her feet like a bolt:

'My wand! Where's my wand?'

'Oh sh -, Bella, don't move!' Rodolphus ran up to her, 'Scourgify!'

The burning pain lessened with every second until she felt cool and unharmed once again. She kicked the bowl aside and spotted her wand. But that wasn't the only view of her interest. In front of them, Potter and his two friends tried to rescue Weasley from the brains that were now straddling him. None of them reacted when she came closer.

'Stupefy!' she hissed and her spell hit the smallest girl in the face.

The other men behind her started sending various spells to their direction; Bellatrix herself ran after Harry. She kicked at chairs and tables, threw various objects to any side she could if they were in her way. He shot stinging jinxes at her but she deflected them all. She saw the door the five of them entered the room through and, after figuring that the boy was heading to it, clashed into smoke and flew forward. After the last death eaters entered the hall, same door vanished. The lot of them started laughing - there was nowhere else to go; Potter was trapped.

'Potter, your race is run,' drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, 'now hand me the prophecy like a good boy.'

'Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!' said Harry desperately.

'You are not in a position to bargain, Potter,' said the blonde man, his pale face flushed with pleasure, 'You see, there are ten of us and only one of you: or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?'

'He's dot alone!' shouted a voice from above them; Bellatrix turned around to see who it was, 'He's still god be!'

'Neville - no - go back to Ron -' the dark haired boy asked, but his friend didn't listen.

'STUBEFY!' Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn, 'STUBEFY! STUBE-'

Rodolphus quickly seized the boy from behind, holding him tightly as he tried to escape from his grip. It was pointless; some death eaters laughed at the sight.

'It's Longbottom, isn't it?' Lucius sneered, 'Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause: your death will not come as a great shock.'

'Longbottom?' repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face – that's why the boy looked familiar, 'Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy.'

'I DOE YOU HAB!' roared Neville.

He started twisting and kicking even harsher than before and Rodolphus couldn't keep him in place any longer.

'Someone stun him!'

'No, no, no,' said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville, 'No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy.'

DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!' the boy roared again, 'DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!'

Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it directly at him:

'Crucio!'

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the death eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. Rodolphus dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

'That was just a taster!' said the witch, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry, 'Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!'

When she saw Potter finally holding out the prophecy, two doors burst open and Bellatrix frowned in irritation. Quickly heading her way was none other than her cousin Sirius with four others.

With a grin on her face, she headed towards the newcomers, blasting every spell she knew at them. She flew around the hall, searching for the one person she wanted to duel so badly. She promised herself and her Lord – when the time came, she would take the first chance and kill the blood traitor.

She saw him fight others; he wasn't as bad as she thought. Then again, no other death eater was a mach for her either. She was the Dark Lord's favourite. His very best dueller, his most faithful and most powerful. Bellatrix easily deflected every spell that came her way, her eyes never leaving the silhouette of her relative.

'Stupefy!' roared a feminine voice from behind her.

Her jaw dropped when she realised who the woman was. _Andromeda's daughter_.

'Well well well, what do we have here...' the older witch spoke in-between casting curses, 'Andy's little girl!'

'Don't you dare call my mother like that!' her niece shrieked, 'You don't deserve it!'

'Look how much I care!' she cackled, sending another stinging jinx that made her opponent crash into the wall, 'I guess I'll cleanse our family tree twice today, what'd you say –'

'Hey Bellatrix!' a man's voice echoed in the hall; the dark haired woman grinned, 'I thought you missed me the most!'

'I have.' she smirked and, without any hesitation, sent a jet of red light at Sirius.

The duel began. The two ran and dodged from hexes without resting. Ground started shaking under their feet; the intensiveness of their battle was unbearable.

'Oh come on, Sirius, you're so much younger than me. Where's your good shape?' she mocked him while sending spells at the younger man.

'I hear from one who can't even hit her target!' he laughed, 'They call you one of the most feared witches but I have no clue what they fear you for!'

'Crucio!' she cast the spell but Sirius avoided it.

'It's probably your face they fear, not the magic!'

'CRUCIO!' the woman started shrieking by then, but her cousin kept averting her hexes, laughing as he did so, 'CRUCIO! CRUCIO!'

Sirius avoided another red jet before yelling mockingly:

'Come on, you can do better than that!'

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Bellatrix froze still; her eyes never left the ones of her younger cousin as she saw the life leave them. He fell through the ancient archway and disappeared behind the veil. It took a moment to realise that the man wouldn't come back. Ever.

She did it.

'He's deeeeaaaaad!' the witch screamed triumphantly, 'I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!'

Before she could form another sentence, however, a bright jet of light shot right past her shoulder. One of the Ministry workers, a tall, dark-skinned man tried to stun her. She inspected him closely – an Auror. She deflected each and every one of his spells with ease, sending a hex of her own every now and then. Blood and adrenaline were pulsating in her veins, ruby liquid clawing at her own skin, desperately looking for a way out. Bellatrix felt more alive than ever. She was finally... free. Her mind broke loose from the invisible chains that still had hold of it. There were no more promises to hang onto. The woman raised her wand once again in an attempt to end another pathetic life that crossed her path...

'I think that's enough, Bellatrix.' Albus Dumbledore said coldly and tried to disarm the witch, but she avoided the spell without struggle.

Bella quickly sent a stunner at her previous opponent and, after seeing him hit the ground roughly, ran to the stair case as fast as she possibly could. She deflected a spell someone had aimed at her and made her way up the steps. The woman death eater heard someone else run behind her. She was being chased.

She kicked out the black door that stood in her way and entered the same brain room again. Never looking back, she aimed a curse over her shoulder and after hearing a tank slam down on the ground, reached for the exit. She ran through a circular black hall and through another port. She froze. The witch now stood in a long, dark, polished corridor she knew she'd seen before. A golden glow from the other side of it answered the question before she even asked it. Shuddering from the sound of someone's feet tapping on the floor, she reached the lift and pushed the button marked 'Atrium'. The doors slid shut and the last thing she saw before rising up were two green eyes burning with hatred.

The moment her feet hit solid ground, Bellatrix almost threw herself out of the lift and ran towards the visitor entrance. She successfully dived from another spell and turned around. Harry Potter was sprinting forwards to her. She aimed another spell at dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren: the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought-gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. She saw him crouch behind the statues.

'Come out, come out, little Harry!' she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors, 'What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!'

'I am!' shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harry's seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room.

'Aaaaaah,' Bellatrix grinned, 'Did you love him, little baby Potter?'

The second after, he rose from the fountain and pointed his wand at the woman before shouting:

'Crucio!'

Bellatrix screamed in surprise and fell to the floor. It wasn't painful, the spell, so she stood back up. This time, she wasn't laughing anymore. The boy had used an unforgivable spell on her and, even though it didn't have enough force to cause her the physical agony she knew the curse could, she wouldn't put up with it. She whipped her wand in a quick motion but her opponent dodged behind the fountain again. Her spell hit one of the statues, blowing one of their heads away.

'Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?' she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now, 'You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson –'

She screamed 'Crucio!' before he could react. The spell hit another object when he ducked down again.

'Potter, you cannot win against me!' she cried.

She moved to the side, trying to aim her wand directly at him. She swiftly turned to the right when her prey backed around the statue once more, aggravating the shot for her. She couldn't let him get away. Not this time. If only she could get to the prophecy...

'I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete – '

'Stupefy!' yelled Harry. He had edged right around to where the goblin stood beaming up at the now headless wizard and taken aim at her back as she peered around the fountain. She reacted so fast he barely had time to duck.

'Protego!'

The jet of red light, his own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him. Harry scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblin's ears went flying across the room.

'Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!' shouted Bellatrix, 'Give me the prophecy - roll it out towards me now - and I may spare your life!'

'Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!' the boy roared and her eyes widened in fear and shock, 'And he knows!' he continued with a mad laugh, 'Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?'

It couldn't be. He was making fun of her that's it. Yes, the boy was simply lying. Messing with her head. He wanted her to be afraid, miserable. What would the Dark Lord say if it was true? What would he do to her?

'What? What do you mean?' she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

'The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?'

'LIAR!' she shrieked, angry and terrified at the same time – what if.., 'YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!'

He laughed again, making her screech in fear. It couldn't be; the brat was lying.

'Avada Kedavra!' she shrieked and a jet of bright green light shot right past the boy.

'Nothing there!' he shouted, 'Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!'

Her eyes widened and she crouched when familiar red pupils appeared out of silent black smoke. Her Lord came to the ministry - it wasn't supposed to happen. Harry Potter was saying the truth. She had failed. Her mind realised the truth but her heart still refused to believe it.

'No!' she screamed, 'It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME – '

'Don't waste your breath!' yelled Harry, unaware of the new presence, 'He can't hear you from here!'

'Can't I, Potter?' said a high, cold voice.

The woman watched how Lord Voldemort pointed his wand right at the other's chest. He stood there, unmoving, his black robes streamed to the sides from a slight blow of wind that reached the Atrium.

'So, you smashed my prophecy?' said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes, 'No, Bella, he is not lying: I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind...' the pale man sighed, 'Months of preparation, months of effort - and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again.'

He wasn't just disappointed in her. Her master loathed them all.

'Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!' sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. He would understand, he himself agreed that the scum needed to be taken care of. For good, 'Master, you should know – '

'Be quiet, Bella,' he said dangerously and shut her up with a glare, 'I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?'

'But Master - he is here - he is below – ' she tried again but he didn't listen. Voldemort had his eyes on the boy only.

'I have nothing more to say to you, Potter,' he said quietly, 'You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Before Bellatrix could react, the statues her opponent had ducked behind rose up and came to life. She ran for good as Dumbledore cast another spell at the figures and an oversized marble witch started chasing her. She screamed and sent stinging spells behind her back but it was useless – they all streamed off its chest. The statue dived at the witch and she felt herself being pinned to the floor, without any way back.

She had nothing else to do but watch. The woman tried to kick and punch at the gigantic figure that held her but there was no point – the statue didn't move one bit. Bellatrix twitched and screamed for her Lord but he didn't hear her. Voldemort was fighting the infamous headmaster of Hogwarts. Spells flew in every direction, glass was shattered from the fight. Light battled darkness, fire fought water. Bella had never seen him so angry, so concentrated, so... powerful. His magic was everything and more, the sight of him duelling like that was way beyond anything she had imagined. He moved swiftly and securely, as quick and cunning as a serpent. For a moment there she lost her senses – no longer did she feel like the woman hopelessly pinned to dark wooden floor in the Ministry of Magic. She was the only audience of a great, majestic performance. It looked like an act – every jet of light seemed to appear at the right moment, in the right place. Water splashed in the air and fire burned against it. It was almost... beautiful.

And then she caught her breath back.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass.

Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

'MASTER!' screamed Bellatrix.

It couldn't have ended. Her master... he had to be somewhere. Surely he wouldn't leave her again, not after all these years she sacrificed for him? He couldn't, simply couldn't... Actually, he could. She failed him so why would he spare a last glance at a hopeless woman like herself? He had other things to worry about, new plans to come up with... Bellatrix sobbed against the grip of her captor – she just wished he was alive...

Out of nowhere, a scream of agony filled the area. The woman turned her head to the side to get a better view of things. Harry Potter was twitching on the ground with his hands grasping his own forehead. Then, a foreign voice spoke from his mouth:

'Kill me now, Dumbledore,' her Lord spoke through his prey, 'If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy.'

Harry's scream reached her again and then, as soon as it started, it was gone. The boy lay down silently, he was almost calm. His body was still trembling but the pain had vanished from his face. Bellatrix shook violently – there they were, the two of them. And she was alone. She searched for someone, anyone to grasp onto desperately but there was no one.

Then, flashes of green flames filled the Atrium and a cold pale hand grabbed her wrist. She caught the sight of red, soulless eyes before disapparating.

He didn't leave her.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, don't forget the feedback and hit that big blue button!<em>

_Coffee keeps my brain working. Cheers! x_


End file.
